El dragón, el lobo y la flor
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Taichi y Yamato vivían en su apartamento de solteros hasta que Mimi llegó y su vida se fue patas arriba. Se convirtieron en tres amigos que siempre estaban juntos, y se entendían como nadie. Hasta que una noche todo cambió cuando ella llegó anunciando que tenía una cita con un chico de la universidad y que estaba preocupada por un asunto algo delicado...


Bueno, vengo con una historia que lleva un mes dándome la lata. Me ha costado especialmente por ser un trío los principales, ya que nunca había trabajado con ello. Pero quería que fuese especial en su cumpleaños (aunque haya sido hace un mes) y me dije que debía. Así que..ZORIONAK, RIENS! Atenta a las notas de abajo, por favor.

Digimon no es mío, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

El dragón, el lobo y la flor

—¿Van esas palomitas o qué? —exigió Taichi desde el sofá donde estaba tirado, ocupando dos plazas.

—Ya va, pesado —Mimi le sacó la lengua desde la cocina, incluso si no la veía—. Yama, entretenlo un rato, anda.

—Ya has oído a la princesa, Yama —el castaño se giró y colocó la cabeza en el regazo del de ojos azules sonriendo pícaramente—. Entretenme.

—Idiota —murmuró entre dientes pero contradijo sus palabras cuando comenzó a peinar ese cabello alborotado que tanto le gustaba pero que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Yagami soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias y tranquilizándose como solamente el rubio conseguía. La chica entró en ese momento al salón pero frenó al ver la estampa. Ahí estaban, sus dos chicos, en silencio y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Sonrió al ver a Taichi quieto y sin hacer escándalo porque quería empezar a ver la película y comer palomitas; solamente el rubio lograba calmarlo a él, y a ella, de esa forma, casi como hipnotizándolos. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hacer ruido al ver a Yamato con las defensas bajas, aún pasando los dedos entre las hebras castañas, mirándolo con tanto amor que hacía que su propio corazón palpitase en su pecho. Sonrió, con los ojos brillándole, sintiéndose más enamorada aún de ellos, y sin poder evitarlo su mente fue al pasado, rememorando toda su historia.

…

Si alguien le preguntase, realmente no sabría decir en qué momento había sabido que todo ello estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez había sido en el último instante, cuando aceptó todo, o tal vez simplemente en su interior lo había sabido desde el primer segundo en el que, a su regreso a Japón para cursar sus estudios de gastronomía, Taichi le había ofrecido una habitación en el apartamento que compartía con Yamato. Mimi siempre había creído en el destino, pensaba que todo estaba escrito y que todas sus acciones les llevarían hacia las metas que cada uno tenía, así que posiblemente sintió un pálpito, pero no supo descifrarlo correctamente y lo dejó pasar.

Cuando escuchó la propuesta había dudado. No es que a ella le importase compartir piso con dos hombres (aunque sabía que su madre le estaría preguntando cada vez que hablasen cuál de los dos sería su futuro yerno y su padre pondría el grito en el cielo, aún si no podría negarlo debido a que era mayor de edad y tenía a su progenitora a su favor) pero aunque Taichi era uno de sus mejores amigos, Yamato y ella nunca habían sido los más cercanos de su grupo y no quería incomodarlo.

El castaño la convenció finalmente y Mimi entró en el apartamento viviendo una de sus primeras veces; la primera vez que entraba a cualquier lugar de forma tímida. Resultó que Yamato estaba esperándola y se levantó a todo correr del sofá donde estaba viendo la televisión para ayudarla con las maletas. La chica agradeció enormemente el esfuerzo que el rubio puso para atenderle sonriendo todo lo amplio que podía, sobretodo conociendo lo reservado que era, y estuvo mucho más convencida de quedarse a vivir con ellos.

A partir de ahí todo fue a más. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se adaptase a su nuevo hogar y a sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Con Taichi no tuvo ningún problema ya que la confianza venía de lejos, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que tenía muchísimas cosas en común con Yamato. Todo porque el rubio le preguntó por su carrera y terminaron metidos en una larga charla sobre cocina que aburrió tanto a su otro amigo que se puso a jugar la consola.

Los tres se hicieron uña y carne al de tan poco tiempo que Takeru comenzó a bromear con que eran como siameses y que le estaban robando el hermano. De alguna manera era cierto porque siempre iban juntos a todos lados. Se convirtieron en un pack; nadie imaginaba a alguno de ellos sin los otros dos. Sora se quejó en forma de bromas varias veces de ser desplazada por Mimi pero si bien todos lo negaron, de alguna manera ellos eran especiales juntos. No es que dejasen al resto de lado, ellos seguían saliendo juntos como siempre, pero la relación que tenían era diferente, más intensa. La complicidad era palpable, tanto que tenían momentos en los que parecía que entraban en su burbuja y el resto de personas no estaban.

La castaña se convirtió en la única persona que podía hacer que esos dos dejasen de pelear, aunque se divertía más haciendo de animadora cuando las broncas eran más suaves y ellos dedicaban victorias de la play station a la princesa de la casa.

Taichi y Mimi se convirtieron en la peor pesadilla de Yamato en cuanto a las bromas y a los mimos, y es que si bien los castaños eran dos personas que adoraban dar y recibir caricias, Ishida era mucho más reservado, y se ponía completamente rojo cuando ellos lo abrazaban, le daban besos en las mejillas o cuando le decían algo meloso. Pero de alguna manera, ya fuese consciente o inconscientemente, no se apartaba cuando Taichi colocaba la cabeza en su regazo ni cuando Mimi se apoyaba en su hombro; es más, peinaba el pelo del chico mientras se burlaba de él por lo enredado que lo tenía y acariciaba el brazo de Mimi de arriba abajo mientras charlaba con otros como si no fuese con él. Terminó por acostumbrarse y aunque seguía refunfuñando cuando veía que se acercaban, le gustaba esa atención por su parte.

Cuando la chica tenía arranques de compras, que era a menudo, y los arrastraba al centro comercial para ir de tienda en tienda, ellos se apoyaban mutuamente y se animaban mientras tenían que perseguirla con una inmensidad de bolsas en sus brazos. Aunque no se quejaban mucho cuando los llevaba a escoger ropa interior, si bien nunca les dejaba vérselo puesto.

Mimi descubrió pronto que no le gustaba dormir sola. Todo empezó con una películas de miedo que le afectó de sobremanera y su negativa a irse a la cama sin compañía. Ambos chicos le propusieron dormir con ellos en la cama. Sin poder decidirse por quién sería su compañero, hizo una propuesta diferente.

—Venid los dos a mi cama —les dijo agarrándoles del los brazos—. Es de matrimonio así que entramos los tres.

Los chicos se miraron, indecisos, y Taichi se encogió de hombros ante el " _porfiiii_ " que la castaña soltó. Sabiendo que tenían la batalla perdida, porque nadie le decía que no a Mimi Tachikawa, aceptaron, y aunque ninguno lo comentó en voz alta, fue el día que mejor durmieron. A partir de ahí, la chica nunca volvió a dormir sola. Si bien solía ir a la habitación de alguno de los dos, ella prefería que los chicos fuesen a la suya, y si bien al principio ellos decían aceptar porque ella insistía, terminaron por admitir que les encantaba. Yamato adoraba dormir con la chica abrazada a él pero prefería que el castaño estuviese por allí para ponerle una pierna encima también. Y Taichi le encantaba apachurrar a Mimi contra su pecho, pero echaba de menos apoyarse en el rubio y que éste terminase por sostener su mano.

Cuando cumplieron un año de vivir los tres juntos, Mimi decidió que quería celebrarlo con ellos, solamente los tres. Así que se saltó las clases y preparó una exquisita cena que sabía que ambos adorarían. Cuando los chicos regresaron a casa, después del ensayo con la banda de Yamato y el entrenamiento del castaño, se encontraron con la casa decorada con guirnaldas de colores e incluso globos, y la mesa con una variedad de comida tan grande que supieron al instante que no se terminarían. Un cartel con las palabras "1º Aniversario de convivencia" colgaba encima de las copas y las botellas de vino blanco que había comprado.

—¡Feliz aniversario! —gritó, emocionada, cuando entraron al salón.

Ellos, que llegaban juntos porque Yamato siempre pasaba a recogerlo al campo de fútbol al salir de su ensayo, abrieron la boca, sorprendidos por lo que se había convertido su apartamento. Mimi les instó a dejar las cosas en la entrada mientras les ponía unos collares de flores; azul para Yamato y naranja para Taichi. Cenaron entre risas y anécdotas, recordando todas las cosas graciosas, curiosas y vergonzosas que les habían ocurrido durante todo ese año completo.

Cuando terminaron todo, incluida las tortitas que tanto gustaban a todos de postre, Mimi los guió al salón, y les indicó que se sentase en el sofá. Los chicos se miraron en busca de respuestas pero ninguno sabía qué iba a hacer. Cuando regresó de su habitación, les extendió dos cajas cuadradas envueltas cuidadosamente. Ellos lo cogieron, preguntándole con la mirada qué era.

—Es un regalo para recordar este día tan especial —les explicó sonriente—. ¡Abridlo!

Le hicieron caso y se encontraron con unas pulseras dentro de una caja pulcramente decorada. Yamato sacó la suya, de cuero negro y un extraño símbolo azul en medio, y miró a su compañero que hacía lo mismo con la suya, marrón y con el mismo dibujo adorándola pero de color naranja. Cuando miraron a Mimi, sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Os gusta? ¡Yo también tengo una! —contenta, les mostró una pulsera con la misma insignia solo que en su caso era verde y era una fina y delicada cadena de plata—. Los tres tenemos la misma. ¡Solamente nosotros!

Sin dejarles tiempo a decir nada, se sentó entre ellos y les indicó su pulsera, haciendo que se fijasen en el extraño símbolo que no sabían qué significaba. Con ojos brillantes, los miró a los dos repetidas veces y finalmente fue Yamato el que habló, a sabiendas de que el castaño era demasiado despistado para saber que la chica quería que le preguntasen.

—¿Y tiene algún significado? —cuestionó y cuando ella asintió, insistió—. ¿Cuál?

—Todo tiene su porqué, mirad. Esta zona de aquí —con su dedo, señaló la parte superior de la imagen—, es la de Taichi. Podéis apreciar la forma de las llamas, en representación de su personalidad fogosa, enérgica. Incluso si lo miráis con más perspectiva, se puede apreciar la figura minimalista de un dragón rodeando el núcleo haciendo un huequito a Agumon.

—¡Estoy ahí! —exclamó, emocionado, Taichi—. ¡Lo veo, lo veo!

—Esto de aquí en cambio —continuó la chica, siguiendo con el dedo la parte inferior del símbolo—, es Yamato. Las líneas hablan de la luna, además de unas garras y pelaje, que hacen que Garurumon esté presente. El que el diseño se concentre solamente hacia un lado muestra tu personalidad ya que eres más reservado y callado.

—¡Vaya! —murmuró el rubio—. Es cierto.

—¡Y aquí estoy yo! —aplaudiendo con el entusiasmo de su voz, señaló el centro del dibujo, donde las líneas más simples se veían arropadas por las representaciones de los dos chicos—. Los rasgos fluidos representan las plantas, en nombre de Palmon, además de mi personalidad que, como ya sabéis, es más versátil y libre. Ha sido difícil y he tenido que pedirle ayuda a una amiga de clase que dibuja, pero ha comprendido todo lo que le expliqué sobre nosotros y ahora tenemos pulseras con un símbolo personalizado. ¡Son únicas!

Cuando terminó la explicación, los miró para ver sus reacciones. Taichi no tardó en levantarse del sofá y tirar de ella para alzarla. Con ella en brazos, empezó a dar vueltas por el salón dejando ver lo mucho que le había gustado el regalo.

—¡Me encanta, Princesa! —le aseguró, aún sin soltarla—. ¡Es genial!

Mimi rió, encantada. Cuando finalmente la bajó, ella miró a Yamato para ver qué decía. El rubio solamente suspiró y alzó el brazo hacia ella.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a ponérmela porque sólo no puedo —dijo en modo de respuesta.

Mimi aplaudió y sonrió al ver el agradecimiento en la forma más clásica del chico y se dispuso a atarle la pulsera en la muñeca mientras el castaño se burlaba del otro diciendo que solamente quería hacerse el interesante con esas frases profundas. Yamato meneó la muñeca, comprobando que estaba correctamente atada, y después arrebató la pulsera de Taichi de sus manos, que estaba tratando de forma desesperada y resultado alguno ponérsela sólo, y se la ató él. Mimi apareció con unas tijeras en la mano.

—Tenemos que cortar los rabos que sobran —les explicó acercándose a Yagami—. Si no, se os van a enganchar y se romperán.

Con habilidad, cogió el cuero marrón y tiró de ella para ponerlo tirante, y luego cortó lo que sobraba. Le dio las tijeras al chico y cogió su muñeca para comprobar que estaba a la altura ideal. Después Taichi hizo lo mismo con la de Yamato.

—También vais a tener que ayudarme —les dijo ella—. Es difícil ponerla.

Taichi se adelantó y cogió la pulsera de plata y trató de ponérsela pero era demasiado fina, y él demasiado torpe, así que terminó por pasársela a Yamato. El chico se dispuso a colocársela mientras el castaño no soltaba la mano de Mimi y sonreía. Después de muchos intentos, finalmente, los tres tuvieron su nuevo regalo en la muñeca y alargaron el brazo para ver las tres juntas. Marrón, negro y plata; naranja, azul y verde, con el símbolo representaban perfectamente la esencia de cada uno de ellos y al mismo tiempo la naturaleza de ellos juntos, tan integrados.

—Perfecto —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Rieron por ello, y cogiendo unos vasos, celebraron esa noche especial con vino blanco y música.

…

Fue una noche de viernes, un 18 de marzo, en la que ocurrió el punto de inflexión en su relación. Fue la segunda vez que Mimi tuvo que haber sentido ese pálpito que le decía que algo estaba cambiando, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá zappeando y bebiendo cerveza cuando ella entró como un suspiro. Esperaron que entrase al salón y los saludase alegremente como siempre, sobretodo en expectativas de fin de semana, pero Mimi fue directamente a la cocina sin decir nada. Eso les hizo sospechar que algo estaba pasando así que no dudaron, y con una sola mirada, se levantaron al tiempo y fueron a la cocina. Se la encontraron abriendo todos los armarios en busca de qué sabe quién y eso les confirmó que la castaña estaba preocupada por algo; Mimi trataba de cocinar cuando estaba nerviosa pero nunca atinaba a encontrar lo necesario o se olvidaba de las recetas por tener la mente en otro lado.

—Mimi —la chica dejó caer una olla que tenía en las manos del susto, haciendo que sonase un estruendo en la estancia.

—¡Oh! Me habéis asustado —exclamó—. ¿Habéis cenado ya? Voy a hacer algo de cena… ramen quizá… o berenjenas rellenas… o puede que haga algo más americano como pizza casera…

—Mimi —volvió a llamarla Taichi y ella los miró, aún un poco despistada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué? No me pasa nada —se apresuró a negar ella con nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?

Los chicos se miraron y no tuvieron que decir ninguna palabra para saber qué estaban pensando; algo pasaba y Mimi mentía. Así que se acercaron a ella, que seguía rebuscando entre los trastes de la cocina. Con manos suaves, el castaño le quitó la olla que había vuelto a coger.

—Princesa, dinos qué pasa —insistió, poniéndose serio.

—No me pasa nada… —murmuró ella en voz tan baja que tuvieron que agudizar el oído en extremo para escucharla.

—Mimi, somos los que más te conocemos —dijo Yamato hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado; le cogió una mano y le dio un apretón—. No nos mientas, no a nosotros.

La chica los miró con indecisión y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Quería contárselo, de verdad que quería, pero no estaba segura de que ese fuese un tema a tratar con ellos.

—Solamente estamos preocupados —Taichi cogió la mano que le quedaba libre y se la acarició—. Queremos ayudarte.

—Es que no podéis ayudarme con esto —susurró ella—. Y es un tema delicado…

—Vamos al salón —propuso el rubio—. Estaremos más cómodos.

El de ojos azules miró al otro chico y éste asintió. Tirando de ella, la llevaron hasta la sala dónde la televisión estaba dando un anuncio sobre un nuevo restaurante que iban a abrir. Alguno cogió el mando y la apagó. Se sentaron en el sofá, Mimi entre ellos, y esperaron a que ella hablase finalmente.

—No es que no quiera contároslo —aseguró la castaña—. Es que es un tema raro de comentar con vosotros. Es un tema más… de chicas.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar Yamato después de un corto silencio—, es cierto que nosotros no somos chicas.

—Pero puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras —le siguió Taichi—. Sea lo que sea.

Mimi los miró de forma intermitente y vio la determinación en su mirada. Suspiró; realmente podía confiar en ellos, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera le daba vergüenza.

—Es que es una tontería… —murmuró quedadamente.

—No es una tontería si a ti te importa —aseguró Taichi.

—Y si a ti te importa —añadió el rubio—, a nosotros nos importa.

—Pues, veréis… ¿recordáis a Mamoru? —preguntó, empezando a sacar el tema a relucir.

—¿El chico aquel moreno de cuarto de periodismo? —preguntó Yamato.

—El mismo —asintió Mimi—. Pues me ha pedido una cita.

—Pobre diablo —rió Taichi, a sabiendas de todas las citas que la castaña había rechazado—. Eso explica por qué aparecía en todos los sitios a los que te apuntabas.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? —preguntó el rubio sin comprender del todo—. ¿No sabes cómo decirle que no? ¿Se ha puesto pesado y quieres que hablemos con él?

—No, no. No es eso. Ya sabéis que sé defenderme solita —ambos asintieron, siendo conscientes de ello—. La cuestión es que… he aceptado.

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar repentinamente. Si no viviesen en un doceavo piso, seguramente escucharían hasta los grillos fuera del apartamento. Y es que los dos chicos se habían quedado boquiabiertos con esa declaración. No es que se sorprendiesen de que Mimi tuviese un admirador, ella era preciosa y con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a que los chicos la mirasen; varios incluso le habían pedido para salir. Pero ella siempre había dicho que quería centrarse en su carrera primero y que segundo estaban sus amigos y su familia. Hasta ese día, había rechazado todos y cada uno de los intentos de acercamiento que habían tenido los chicos, que habían sido bastantes. Así que esa noticia era algo totalmente inesperado.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Taichi.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que dije que no iba a salir con nadie por ahora pero… —hizo una pausa dramática, digna de una Tachikawa, y los miró intensamente—. ¡Pero él me gusta un poco! Es decir, es guapo, mucho. Y muy agradable. Además es muy inteligente y siempre tiene temas de conversación interesantes.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó el castaño—. No esperaba para nada eso.

—Ni yo —se unió Yamato—. Pero bueno, está bien si crees que quieres hacerlo.

—Gracias, chicos —Mimi sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó a casa.

—Entonces, te interesa y le has dicho que sí —resumió el rubio—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pues que como le he dicho que sí saldremos en una cita —empezó a balbucear la chica, poniéndose de pies y moviendo las manos exageradamente—. Puede que me lleve al cine y me deje elegir la película. Luego me dirá que invita y que cojamos palomitas a medias y un par de refrescos. Luego saldremos riendo, porque será una comedia romántica, y fingirá que le ha encantado aunque se haya aburrido. ¡Solamente porque yo le gusto! Pasearemos, se atreverá a darme la mano y yo le sonreiré y dejaré que lo haga. Y luego compartiremos una helado mientras paseamos por el parque más romántico que se le ocurra (y se le ocurrirá porque es periodista e investigará de todo para nuestra cita) y charlaremos de nuestro futuro y de mil cosas más. Luego me acompañará a casa y me dirá que lo ha pasado genial y que querría repetir. Yo le diré que sí, que nos veríamos por la universidad. Entonces se acercaría y yo no haría nada para frenarle. ¡Y él me besaría! Aquí, en la puerta del apartamento.

Mimi se quedó callada repentinamente, con la respiración agitada por el discurso que había dado y completamente quieta frente a ellos, cambiando el destino de su mirada de uno al otro, a la espera de que ellos dijesen algo. Taichi soltó el aire muy lentamente, dándose cuenta de que había estado reteniéndolo desde el momento en el que la chica se había levantado del sofá. El rubio la miraba callado, con la mente trabajando en buscar algo que fallase en esa historia.

—¿Y cuál es el problema exactamente? —cuestionó al no encontrar el motivo por el que estaba tan alterada.

—No sé besar —respondió ella, pero fue tan bajito que ninguno la escuchó bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño, confundido.

—¡Que no sé besar! —gritó, de nuevo nerviosa.

—¿Cómo que no sabes besar? —Taichi no comprendía nada.

—Bueno no sé si sé besar —confesó ella—. Ése es el problema. No sé si sé besar. No sé si beso bien. ¡Y me da vergüenza pensar siquiera en que un chico como él me bese y descubra que no beso bien!

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola sin saber muy bien qué decir. Mimi había estado en lo cierto cuando decía que era un tema delicado y más uno de chicas. Ellos sabían que las mujeres hablaban de esas cosas, se daban consejos y se ayudaban, pero no sabían exactamente cómo hacerlo ellos.

—¿Cómo sabes que besas mal? —preguntó Taichi finalmente.

—¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡No lo sé! —chilló ella—. ¡No me estás escuchando!

—¡Claro que sí! —contradijo él; Yamato alzó una ceja, aún en silencio—. ¡Pero no lo entiendo!

—Vamos a dejar de chillar —intervino el que se mantenía callado—. Mimi, siéntate y cuéntanos qué piensas.

La castaña suspiró pero aceptó lo que el siempre calmado Ishida decía. Agotada, se dejó caer en el sofá entre ambos chicos y los miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior como ese gesto tan suyo y retorciéndose las manos.

—No sé si beso bien porque nunca he besado a nadie —confesó de golpe finalmente.

Taichi frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Espera, espera —dijo alzando los brazos—. Sí que has besado; estuviste saliendo con Michael en Estados Unidos.

—Sí pero fue un amor muy… —Mimi trató de buscar la palabra concreta—. Puro.

—Como tu emblema —Yamato golpeó al castaño por la interrupción—. ¿Qué?

—Continúa —murmuró el otro, haciéndole un gesto a la chica.

—Michael y yo salimos pero por poco tiempo —les explicó—. Y nosotros solo tuvimos besos inocentes; solamente rozábamos los labios.

Entonces fue cuando comprendieron todo. Mimi atraía a muchos chicos, y recibía muchas peticiones de citas, pero siempre decía que no. Y entendían que no es solamente que tuviese otras razones para negarse; estaba insegura. Si la situación no fuese tan delicada para ella, Yamato podría haberse echado a reír; ¡y pensar que la gente pensaba que había tenido muchísimas parejas! ¿Quién iba a decir que la preciosa y coqueta Mimi Tachikawa nunca había besado a nadie _de verdad_?

—Entonces no hay problema —la voz de Taichi los sacó de sus pensamientos—. Solamente tienes que comprobar si besas bien o no.

—¡Como si eso fuese tan fácil! —exclamó ella, alzando los brazos.

—¡Claro que lo es! —aseguró él, sonriendo—. Solamente tienes que besarnos a alguno de nosotros.

El silencio volvió a hacerse mientras el castaño hinchaba el pecho de orgullo por su magnífica idea y los otros dos lo miraban con la boca abierta. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Acabo el idiota de Yagami había propuesto besarse entre ellos? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que ninguno decía nada—. ¿Lo hacemos?

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Mimi, hablando por ambos—. ¿Cómo voy a besaros… así por así…? ¡Es una locura!

—¡No es para tanto! —le quitó importancia él—. Tú tienes muchas dudas y con eso se resolverían.

—Estás demente… —murmuró Yamato, negando con la cabeza.

—Más fácil entonces —el castaño miró solamente a Mimi—. Yama se baja del carro así que ni siquiera tienes que elegir; bésame a mí.

La chica se puso tan roja que casi hizo que su pelo se convirtiese en pelirrojo. Taichi rió, encantado de verla sonrojada como casi nunca conseguía ponerla. El rubio solamente los miraba de forma curiosa.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves? —el chico alzó las cejas repetidamente—. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que te guste tanto que luego no puedas quitarme de tu cabeza?

—¡Maldito Taichi! ¡Claro que me atrevo! —con la velocidad que su enfado le daba, levantó las manos y cogió la cara del chico y se acercó hasta quedarse solamente a unos centímetros de distancia—. Seguro que no besas tan bien.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se acercó a él y juntó sus labios. Por enésima vez se hizo el silencio, pero esa vez Taichi estaba entre los que se quedaron sin poder decir nada, y no solamente porque tuviese la boca tapada. El movimiento le había pillado completamente con la guardia baja; sí, él estaba animando a Mimi y se lo decía en serio, pero no esperaba que fuese tan repentino. No sabía qué hacer, pero su mente decidió que le daba igual y se desconectó cuando Mimi comenzó a mover los labios contra los suyos. ¡Mierda! Eran realmente suaves, y la chica besaba verdaderamente bien. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar, y rodeó la pequeña cintura de la castaña para disfrutar ese momento mientras pudiese.

Yamato simplemente estaba flipando. ¿En qué momento había pasado de tener a una completamente nerviosa Mimi a encontrarse a sus dos compañeros de piso dándose el lote como si no hubiera un mañana? Porque si ya de por si la idea le parecía descabellada, que de repente estuviesen tan cómodos besándose era enteramente inverosímil. Además se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. ¡Taichi incluso la había abrazado! Y Mimi se había colgado a su cuello… Él sabía que debía de dejar de mirarlos, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía apartar los ojos de la pareja. Tragó saliva; mierda, eso era realmente hipnotizante. Lo que debía de parecerle un espectáculo grotesco, estaba llegando a gustarle demasiado.

Empezando a ponerse nervioso, carraspeó en alto, y fue cuando la parejita feliz se sobresaltó, separándose de golpe. Yamato casi quiso reírse al verlos a los dos sonrojados, pero sus respiraciones entrecortadas solamente hicieron que sintiese sentimientos contradictorios en su interior.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Taichi, siendo el primero en decir algo—. ¡Besas muy bien!

—¿En… en serio? —preguntó ella dubitativa.

—¡Claro que sí! —aseguró—. ¡Besas genial, Princesa!

Mimi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Yamato lo notó y frunció el ceño; parecía que la chica no estaba aún convencida del todo.

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —le acarició el brazo tratando de reconfortarla.

—No lo sé… —murmuró ella—. Es que no termino de sentirme… conforme.

—¿Por qué? —fue la cuestión del castaño—. Ya te he dicho que besas bien, Princesa, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Pero no eres el mejor ejemplo de nada, Taichi —respondió el otro—. Ella no está segura porque eres el primer chico que besa y tampoco es que tengas mucha práctica en ello.

—¡Pues bésala tú también y corrobora lo que digo! —exclamó, frustrado—. Así ella estará segura.

Yamato iba a replicar cuando la chica giró la cabeza hasta él y clavó su mirada color miel en la suya. Sus ojos brillaban y solamente tenía ganas de pegar a su amigo por hacerla sentir así. O eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún cuando Mimi se sentía insegura, le estaba suplicando que la ayudase. Y, ¡mierda! Realmente se lo estaba pensando.

—Tú… tú… —balbuceó—. ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

Mimi pareció ponerse más nerviosa pero asintió vigorosamente, segura de su decisión. Yamato suspiró, estaba claro que era difícil negarle algo a alguien como Mimi Tachikawa. Así que miró de reojo a su amigo y luego a la chica, asintiendo lentamente. La castaña sonrió al ver que él aceptaba. Intranquila, se subió al sofá y se puso de rodillas encima de los cojines de cara al rubio. Frotándose las manos contra los muslos, se meneó en el sitio sin saber cómo actuar.

—¡Venga! —animó Taichi—. Conmigo no has tenido tantos reparos, Princesa.

—¡Cállate, Taichi! —le gruñó Yamato. Luego se centró en la chica—. Empieza cuando quieras, soy yo el que tengo que darte mi opinión.

Mimi asintió varias veces con la mirada brillante de convencimiento. Luego cogió aire y lo soltó despacio; realmente eso era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Cuando el castaño había propuesto que besase a Yamato pensó que era una idea genial. ¡Con dos opiniones podría asegurarse! Sería sencillo. O eso pensó, porque no lo fue. Aunque había besado a Taichi momentos antes, todo había ocurrido muy rápido y producto de un arrebato cuando él la había vacilado. Pero Yamato estaba delante de ella, simplemente esperando a que ella actuase sin decir ni hacer nada. Volvió a coger aire profundamente.

—Venga, Mimi —se dijo—, no lo pienses. Simplemente bésalo.

Y antes de que pudiese arrepentirse o darle más vueltas, se impulsó para alzarse y se acercó para besar al rubio.

Yamato sabía lo que iba a pasar porque ya lo había visto con Taichi. Pensaba que ella lo iba a besar y que simplemente tendría que juzgarlo. También tenía claro que daba igual lo que pensase porque pretendía decirle que lo hacía genial; lo contrario la deprimiría. No es que pensase que iba a ser horrible, pero teniendo en cuenta que era novata en ello, se esperaba un indeciso y torpe beso de principiante. Claro que no fue lo que tuvo a cambio. Quizá sí que fuese principiante, y torpe, e indeciso, pero sus labios sabían tan bien que le dio todo igual. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, rodeó a la castaña y la atrajo a él, apoyándola en su pecho. Mimi suspiró y él simplemente la besó con más ganas, dejándose llevar por completo.

Mientras veía como sus dos amigos se enrollaban, Taichi se movió, incómodo, en el asiento. ¿Realmente Mimi y él habían estado tanto tiempo besándose? Porque parecía que Yamato y ella llevaban una eternidad. Había pensado que sería un beso rápido, que el rubio le diría que besaba bien y que ella estaría feliz. Pero no esperaba que fuese más lento, que Yamato reaccionase tan intensamente y que la castaña se dejase. Y desde luego no se esperaba su propia reacción, porque si bien podía entender que la imagen le gustase (todo muchacho de su edad veía porno y aunque fuese más light, eso se le parecía), no entendía el impulso que estaba sintiendo de querer acercarse y unirse a la fiesta. Porque, vale, podía ser normal que quisiese besar a Mimi, no por algo era preciosa y besaba muy bien, pero algo le decía que no era a ella a la única que quería tocar. Y ese pensamiento lo asustó.

Fue Mimi la que cortó el beso, alejándose casi bruscamente. No es que le hubiese desagradado, pero la intensidad la abrumó, y aunque hubiese seguido besando al rubio mucho más, no había aprendido bien cómo respirar al tiempo y finalmente se quedó sin aire. Se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras cogía aire repetidamente. Centrándose en el problema, miró a Yamato para saber el veredicto final con el corazón a mil por hora.

El rubio vio los ojos suplicantes de la chica clavados en él y supo que era el momento de hablar, aún si todavía no recuperaba bien en aliento él tampoco.

—Mamoru no va a querer dejar de besarte —le aseguró en voz baja.

El grito alegre de Mimi les hizo saber que eran las palabras correctas. La chica se puso de pies y empezó a dar saltitos, contenta de las respuestas que había obtenido de ambos. Ellos se miraron y no pudieron más que sonreír al verla a ella tan feliz.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Mimi fue hasta Taichi y lo besó en los labios una sola vez. Luego fue donde el rubio e hizo lo mismo—. ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

Dando vueltas sobre sí misma, siguió repitiendo los agradecimientos haciendo que finalmente ellos riesen, contagiados de su entusiasmo. Aplaudió después, mirándoles y volviendo a reír.

—Me voy a la cama, que quiero dormir bien para estar guapa en mi cita de mañana —anunció—. Muchas gracias, chicos, de verdad. ¡Os adoro!

Agitando la mano, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio dando saltitos cual niña pequeña. Los chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella y después lanzaron un largo suspiro al tiempo, haciendo que se mirasen y volviesen a reír.

—Eso ha sido raro —opinó Yamato, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

—Sí, un poco, pero ¿qué más da? —preguntó Taichi, sonriendo—. ¡Hemos besado a Mimi Tachikawa! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

—¿Qué? —le entró curiosidad al rubio.

—¡Vamos a ser los dos chicos más envidiados de la universidad! —gritó, soltando una carcajada.

Yamato no pudo más que seguirle, riendo también. Aunque ambos sabían que no iban a ir contando eso en público, porque no venía a cuento y era algo solamente de ellos tres, solamente imaginarse la situación era gracioso. Se preguntaron cuántos los odiarían de saber lo que había ocurrido. Muchos seguro.

Taichi alcanzó el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión, empezando a hacer zapping hasta que encontró una película que le interesase. Al rubio le dio igual y se encogió de hombros cuando le preguntó si servía. Cuando la estancia volvió a quedarse en silencio, salvo el sonido viniendo de la televisión, sus mentes no pudieron evitar divagar acerca de todo lo que había pasado entre los tres y todo lo que habían sentido.

Y algo hizo crack en ellos.

…

El día siguiente llegó, y Mimi fue la única que se despertó con energías. La castaña estaba tarareando alegremente en la cocina mientras hacía el desayuno cuando los dos chicos llegaron, ambos con ojeras moradas y caras de no haber dormido nada.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno—. Sentaos. ¡Estoy haciendo tortitas!

—Tienes mucha energía hoy —murmuró Yamato mientras se servía una taza de café negro y le pasaba al castaño la jarra—. Más de la normal.

—Es que ayer me fui feliz a la cama y me he despertado contenta —explicó al tiempo que ponía unos platos frente a ellos—. Y quería agradeceros por todo lo que hicisteis ayer por mí.

—No es como si sufriésemos mucho —balbuceó el castaño apoyando la cara en su mano y cerrando los ojos; su cara fue resbalando hasta que un golpe de parte de su compañero lo hizo envarase—. ¡Estoy despierto!

—Aquí tenéis —Mimi puso una enorme fuente llena a rebosar de tortitas en medio de la isla—. Espero que os gusten. ¡Luego me decís!

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Taichi ya con la boca llena; el rubio volvió a golpearle mientras cortaba con mucha más elegancia que el otro su desayuno—. ¡Auch!

—No hables con la boca llena —lo regañó.

—Vale, vale —tragó antes de volver a ser golpeado.

—Vosotros no cambiaréis —rió ella—. Me voy de compras; quiero elegir un modelito perfecto para mi cita de esta noche y les he pedido a las chicas que me acompañen. ¡Adiós!

Mimi se colgó el bolso y les mandó besos desde la entrada, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba silbando otra canción alegremente. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose les indicó que se había ido.

Ambos chicos dejaron caer sus tenedores; repentinamente ninguno tenía hambre.

…

Eran las 19:45 y los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá de nuevo haciendo zapping. Ninguno había tenido un buen día y ambos habían rechazado los planes para salir que tenían. Sus mentes no dejaban de recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y la felicidad que tenía Mimi esa mañana, pero por desgracia también la euforia que tenía mientras les enseñaba el modelito que había escogido para esa noche. El estómago se les revolvía solamente de pensar en que en apenas quince minutos, el imbécil de Mamoru llamaría al timbre y se llevaría a Mimi en esa cita que a ninguno les hacía demasiada gracia en ese momento.

Escucharon la puerta del dormitorio de la chica abrirse y unos taconeos que les advirtieron que en breves ella estaría en el salón. Se giraron hacia el pasillo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero no pudieron. Taichi abrió la boca tanto que cualquiera podría haber jugado a baloncesto con ella, y al rubio se le pusieron los ojos como platos al verla aparecer.

Mimi llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro de palabra de honor con falda acampanada de tul. La zona del pecho tenía pequeñas joyitas incrustadas, haciéndola brillar más de lo que normalmente ya lo hacía.

Mientras rebuscaba en el bolso que tenía, Yamato no pudo evitar recorrer esas largas piernas que tantas veces había visto gracias a las prenda cortas que llevaba, pero que tanto le estaban llamando en ese momento, enfundadas en esos tacones que hacía sus pies más pequeños. El castaño vio como su amigo apretaba los puños, como si estuviese frenándose a sí mismo. Sintió empatía, al haber experimentado una sensación parecida al ver los llenos labios de la chica de un rojo tan intenso que tuvo ganas de lanzarse a ellos para besarlos, y el cuello descubierto gracias al peinado que caía grácilmente a un lado, queriendo morderlo para dejar marcas en esa blanca piel. Sin siquiera pensarlo, como si actuase inconscientemente, movió la mano a su puño y la cubrió con ella. El rubio giró la palma y se agarraron, como si así pudiesen darse fuerzas para no hacer una locura. Mimi alzó la mirada en ese momento y los pilló mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —la chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma—. ¿Voy mal? ¿Es demasiado?

—Estás perfecta —aseguró Taichi con voz algo estrangulada—. Genial de verdad.

—Mamoru no va a poder quitarte los ojos de encima —aseguró Yamato fingiendo una sonrisa.

Mimi aplaudió y dio un par de saltos de felicidad en el sitio que no mucha gente podría hacer debido a la altura de los tacones. Estaba bailando cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta; eso la hizo parar.

—Esperemos que los ojos no sea lo único que no pueda quitarme de encima —dijo coquetamente antes de guiñar un ojo y encaminarse a la salida—. ¡Deseadme suerte!

El sonido les hizo saber que había salido pero ellos siguieron completamente quietos. La bilis amenazaba en la garganta de Taichi y el estómago de Yamato se revolvió más antes las imágenes que les vinieron de lo que Mimi había dicho.

Gruñeron, sin darse cuenta de ello, y las manos se les conviertieron en puños, esa vez por algo muy diferente.

…

La oyeron llegar tarde, cuando ambos ya se habían metido a sus dormitorios a dormir, aún cuando ninguno lo había logrado. Agudizaron el oído, tratando de discernir el número de pisadas, y se tranquilizaron al escuchar que solamente eran sus suaves pasos después de haberse quitados los tacones. Aún sin estar del todo relajados, pudieron por fin cerrar los ojos.

…

Yamato se despertó al día siguiente con la mente aún sin despejar; había dormido fatal y estaba muy poco descansado. Respirando profundamente, se levantó de la cama y se puso la primera camiseta que se encontró; había tenido una epifanía y su cabeza había urdido un plan. Quizá era incluso idiota, pero descubrir los sentimientos por Tachikawa el día anterior, cuando murió de celos por Mamoru, le habían dado mucho sobre lo que pensar y estaba decidido a ir más allá; iba a conquistarla. Y empezaría ese mismo día.

Casi recuperando las energías, salió de su dormitorio y caminó hacia la cocina, dispuesto a prepararle a Mimi el mejor desayuno de su vida para empezar el plan de seducción; una tortitas con mucho dulce de leche y nata montada y tendría a la chica en el punto perfecto para proponerle un plan para ellos dos solos.

Seguía planificando todo en su mente cuando vio la luz de la cocina y se detuvo un segundo. ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso Mimi se había despertado antes y ya estaba desayunando? Eso hacía que su primer paso quedase descartado, pero aún podía ingeniárselas para que ella aceptase su cita. Retomó el paso pero se empezó a poner nervioso cuando comenzó a escuchar risas, y cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con que la chica no estaba sola sino otro castaño la acompañaba.

Taichi llevaba puesto un delantal rosa que le quedaba ridículo y charlaba animadamente con Mimi. Lo vio dirigirse desde el fuego a la mesa con un enorme plato repleto de tortitas en las manos. ¿Qué cojones pasaba? Vale que el chico no era malo cocinando, pero siempre había preferido fregar, dejando a Yamato y a Mimi el trabajo de preparar la comida. ¿Y ahora salía con preparar el desayuno? Frunciendo el ceño, entró en la estancia carraspeando para llamar la atención de los otros dos. La castaña alzó la mirada y dejó los cubiertos a un lado para saludar al recién llegado; al parecer era la segunda ronda de tortitas porque su plato estaba ya lleno de nata y dulce de leche.

—¡Buenos días, Yama! —saludó alegremente—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Esto… bien —respondió reaccionando y caminando hasta la cafetera—. Parece que habéis madrugado.

—¡Sí! Yo no tenía mucho sueño —respondió ella—. Y cuando he llegado aquí, Taichi estaba haciendo el desayuno. ¿No es un amor?

—Sí… —murmuró, alzando la ceja hacia el castaño—. Un verdadero amor…

—Siéntate y come, Yama —lo animó el chico, sonriendo—. He hecho de sobra.

El rubio le hizo caso sin dejar de ver cómo interactuaban. Vio a Mimi terminar su tortita y el sonido de gusto le recorrió la espina dorsal como si una mano lo acariciase. Bebió un largo sorbo de café; necesitaba un enorme impulso para seguir su plan.

—Come más, Princesa —escuchó que Taichi le decía.

—¡No puedo más! Voy a reventar —negó ella riendo—. Si sigo comiendo me volveré una bola.

—Tonterías —exclamó él—. Sabes que estás genial.

—¡Adulador! —Mimi le dio un golpecito en el brazo y cogió su plato para lavarlo; el castaño le dijo que él lo haría—. ¡Vale! Iré a vestirme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yamato, viéndola levantarse—. ¿Te vas?

¿Acabo había quedado de nuevo con Mamoru? ¡Esperaba que no! Su plan se estaba yendo al garete y ni siquiera había empezado a llevarlo a cabo.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Taichi y yo vamos a la peluquería. Me ha pedido que le acompañe a cortarse el pelo porque ya lo tiene muy largo y ya sabes que yo nunca digo que no a una sesión de embellecimiento.

—Te hubiese dicho de venir a ti pero sé que la semana pasada te cortaste el pelo —se unió Taichi a la conversación, sonriendo ladinamente—. Además, todos sabemos cuánto odias ese tipo de plan, así que no quería molestarte.

—Taichi dice que tenías algún trabajo que entregar pronto —dijo la castaña, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras trataba de recordar—. ¿Algo de física puede ser? No termino de recordarlo bien.

—Así que vamos a dejarte todo el día sólo —terminó el chico—. Para que puedas estar tranquilo haciendo tu trabajo. Y nosotros tendremos un día de esos que le gustan a la Princesa de belleza y compras.

Mimi asintió y se fue a su habitación a prepararse para el día que les esperaba. El rubio miró fijamente a su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Yagami nunca quería ir a cortarse el pelo, y menos sin que lo obligasen. Nunca hubiese aceptado ir sólo con Mimi a la peluquería y tampoco de compras o sesiones de belleza; siempre iban los tres para que ellos dos no muriesen en el intento. Y lo más extraño era se fuese pensando en su tranquilidad. ¿Desde cuándo al castaño le importaba que Yamato tuviese un trabajo que hacer? En circunstancias normales le dejaría apenas un par de horas antes de ir a arrastrarlo para ver una película o jugar a videojuegos. Por no olvidarse de el hecho de que había sido él, el que había propuesto ese plan.

—Bueno, yo voy a vestirme también —anunció Taichi llevando los platos al fregadero y dejándolos ahí—. Vamos a estar fuera todo el día así que no nos esperes para comer. Tienes algo de la cena que sobró en la nevera. ¡Aprovecha el tiempo, Yama!

El rubio no pasó desapercibido el deje burlón del chico y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras éste salía de la cocina. Apenas 20 minutos más tarde, mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión pero sin ver nada, sus dos compañeros se despidieron de él y se fueron, dejándolo sólo. La sensación no le gustó y lo achacó al malestar de que sus planes no hubiesen salido como le hubiera gustado. Maldijo; tendría que adelantarse al día siguiente porque, al parecer, Taichi también había cambiado de forma de ver a Mimi.

…

Taichi Yagami había tardado muy poco tiempo en decidir que iba a enamorar a Mimi Tachikawa, así que había planeado con cuidado su siguiente paso; quedarse a solas con ella. Había sido difícil pensar en algo que no hiciese a Mimi invitar al rubio a su plan pero la solución había venido a su cabeza repentinamente al recordar a Yamato diciendo que ir a cortarse el pelo. ¡Era perfecto! No tendría la necesidad de ir con ellos y la chica no se resistiría a una sesión de belleza. Además la excusa del trabajo era estupenda, y aunque sabía que Yamato podría hacerlo más adelante, seguro que agradecía quedarse en casa en silencio (siempre se quejaba de que no le dejaban trabajar).

Así que estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Había sonreído burlón solamente de pensar en que él solito había urdido aquel elaborado plan. ¡Y decían que no sabía pensar! Había sido tan perfecto que sus dos compañeros no se habían percatado de que era una estrategia y había pasado un día estupendo con Mimi.

¡Oh, Mimi! Cuanto más pensaba en ella más le gustaba. ¿Cómo era que nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer? Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto porque sí que se había dado cuenta de que era preciosa, pero nunca había pensado en ella como algo más que una amiga. Y en ese momento estaba tratando de conquistarla, y conociéndola, tenía que ser algo sutil; ella no estaba aún preparada para que le soltase todo de golpe. Apenas dos días antes había aceptado salir con el imbécil de Mamoru, así que tenía que entrarle en el corazón sin que ella lo notase para no asustarla.

Hablando de Mamoru, durante su día de belleza y compras (que hubiese sido un horror si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de todo acerca de Mimi) habían hablado de su cita del día anterior y ella había confesado que si bien le gustaba un poco el chico, no había terminado de cuajarle la cosa. Aceptó haber dejado que lo besase al llegar a casa (cosa que hizo que Taichi sonriese falsamente, solamente con ganas de gruñir de celos) pero que no había sentido chispa (cosa que lo hizo sonreír de verdad y aflojar los puños).

—No había atracción, no había magia —reveló ella mientras les habían la pedicura y Taichi sentía que iba perdiendo la masculinidad en cada pasada de la piedra pómez—. No creo que sea el chico para mí. ¡Sentí más cuando os besé a Yamato y a ti!

El castaño la siguió cuando ella rió por la broma aunque en su interior solamente sentía que podría saltar, olvidándose de los pies mojados que tenía, y cantar de alegría al saber que ella no volvería a quedar con él.

Cuando regresaron a casa, con los brazos llenos de bolsas, se encontraron a Yamato sentado en la sala, con un libro de física en las manos. Alzó la vista cuando entraron y los saludó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó calmadamente.

—¡Ha sido genial! —chilló Mimi, emocionada—. Hemos ido a la peluquería. Puede que no parezca que se ha cortado el pelo pero lo ha hecho. ¡Tenía las puntas horribles! Pero quería que mantuviese esa frescura e su peinado así que no he querido cambiarlo. Yo me he dado un tratamiento hidratante porque lo tenía perfecto pero ha sido agradable. Luego hemos ido de compras, y también a hacernos la pedicura. Había ofertas en…

La castaña siguió parloteando sobre su día y Taichi simplemente la miró; le encantaba la Mimi entusiasta. Sintió, de repente, la mirada del rubio en él y comprobó que aunque parecía estar centrado en la chica, varias veces lo miraba a él. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Habría descubierto Yamato que le gustaba Mimi?

No le dio mucha importancia, y simplemente borró eso de su mente cuando su amigo se puso a hablar con la chica cuando ella le dio una camiseta que había visto perfecta para él. Taichi ignoró sus sospechas; algo en él le decía que primero tenía que ver cómo iban las cosas con ella antes de meterse a aceptarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de ella.

…

El lunes fue un día de universidad completamente normal, salvo que ambos chicos estaban más pendientes de Mimi que nunca. Ambos sintieron que el ambiente estaba extraño pero la chica no se percató de nada, así que lo dejaron pasar. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada y después cada uno se fue a su aula. El día transcurrió normal y se despidieron después de la hora de comer; no se verían hasta la noche porque Yamato tenía ensayo y Taichi entrenamiento.

…

—¡Eso ha estado muy bien, chicos! —felicitó el castaño a su equipo—. ¡En el siguiente partido vamos a machacarlos!

Todos aplaudieron y se pusieron a recoger el material antes de dirigirse al vestuario para cambiarse. Eran ya las 7:30 de la noche y Yamato no tardaría en aparecer en su busca. Se quedó el último, cerrando el armario del material, y respirando hondo; había entrenado duro pero se acercaba un partido importante y tenían que hacerlo.

Cuando entró a los vestuarios, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban dentro de la ducha o cambiándose ya. Los más rápidos ya estaban a punto de irse e incluso había algunos que habían dejado el sitio porque se duchaban en casa. Se quitó la sudada camiseta y se secó la frente con ella. Luego anduvo hasta su casillero y lo abrió para sacar su mochila. Estaba por desnudarse por completo cuando notó que tenía la luz del teléfono móvil avisándole de que tenía nuevos mensajes. Abrió el Whatsapp mientras se sentaba en el banquillo, en medio de todo el barullo de gritos y chicos de su alrededor. Cuando vio el nombre de Yamato supuso que iba retrasado y se quejaba de estar esperando fuera (odiaba entrar al vestuario, aunque eso no le impidiese entrar al baño de casa cuando él lo estaba ocupando), pero frunció el ceño al ver que no era por eso.

"He salido antes del ensayo. Voy directo a casa".

Seco y distante. Eso era raro. No es que Yamato fuese la persona más efusiva del mundo pero solía saludar al menos en los mensajes. Además, nunca había faltado en su "cita". Yamato solía esperarlo siempre, habiendo, incluso, estado fuera con un frío polar durante más de media hora. Era totalmente extraño que no hubiese esperado, pero optó por pensar que habría habido mucha diferencia de tiempo.

40 minutos más tarde entraba por la puerta del apartamento. Cansado, se descalzó y se dirigió a su habitación; estaba deseando ponerse el pijama y tirarse al sofá. Esperaba que Mimi, o Yamato, no recordaba a quién le tocaba hacer la cena, hiciese algo rico; ramen sería perfecto. Pero cuando llegó al salón se encontró con su rubio compañero sentado en el sofá que él pretendía ocupar, totalmente vestido. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño; pantalones oscuros y camiseta blanca con letras negras, estaba seguro de que ese no era su habitual pijama.

—Buenas —saludó acercándose—. Has vuelto pronto hoy.

—Ah, hola —el rubio lo miró y asintió—. Sí, he terminado antes hoy. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

—Muy bien, aunque algo duro —respondió él—. El fin de semana tenemos un partido importante y tenemos que darlo todo.

—Pues vas un poco tarde para empezar a tratarlo, ¿no? —se burló Yamato.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el castaño—. ¡Que llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando duro! ¡Vamos a ganar el campeonato esta vez!

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró el otro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Ya estoy! —la voz de Mimi cortó la respuesta que Taichi pretendía darle.

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia la recién llegada, que salía de su dormitorio. Yamato sonrió al verla pero el castaño solamente frunció el ceño; la chica iba vestida con unos pantalones negros pitillos y una camiseta granate por debajo de una chipa de cuero. Unas botas hasta las rodillas con tacón alto terminaban su modelito. Llevaba los ojos con un maquillaje ahumado muy marcado y el pelo totalmente rizado. Definitivamente, Mimi no parecía estar vestida para quedarse en casa.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Taichi! No te he oído llegar —lo saludó yendo hasta él y besando su mejilla—. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

—Bien, bien, duro… —el chico meneó la cabeza—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—¿No te lo ha dicho Yama? —él negó y miró de reojo al rubio, que seguía sentado en el sofá—. Vamos a un concierto. Le han regalado dos entradas para un grupo de rock que le gusta y que me enseñó y a mí también.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el castaño—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Y solamente te han dado dos entradas?

—Akira iba a ir con su hermano pero él otro se ha puesto enfermo y él tenía que quedarse a cuidarlo —explicó rápidamente—. Así que me las regaló.

—¡Y es una suerte! —aplaudió Mimi—. Las entradas para ese concierto están agotadas desde hace meses. ¡Meses! Y nosotros podemos ir.

—Qué casualidad… —murmuró Taichi.

—Mimi —Yamato por fin se levantó del sofá—. Deberíamos irnos ya, vamos a llegar tarde.

—Es cierto, es cierto —asintió ella—. Estoy ya preparada. ¿Voy bien?

El rubio se acercó y la miró de arriba abajo. Taichi vio los ojos de su amigo brillar de aprobación.

—Vas perfecta —aseguró sonriéndole.

—¡Gracias! —la chica dio un giro a sí misma—. Vamos entonces.

Se despidieron de él y Taichi se quedó ahí de pies, mirando como sus dos compañeros de piso se alejaban. Antes de cerrar la puerta pudo apreciar cómo Yamato pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella y cómo Mimi se abrazaba a él por la cintura.

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago ante la imagen y esa noche se fue a la cama muy intranquilo.

…

Desde ese día todo se volvió muy raro. Yamato y Taichi empezaron a estar repentinamente muy interesados en pasar tiempo a solas con Mimi. Un entrenamiento especial el día que el rubio no podía acudir, un cine cuando Yagami tenía sesión de estudios… las excusas eran cada vez más retorcidas, creativas rebuscadas, de forma que incluso la chica se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, si bien ellos negaron todo casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Además, de repente habían empezado a aparecerse en las quedadas que tenían con ella, incluso saltándose ensayos y entrenamientos que antes ni un huracán hubiera podido frenar.

Así pasó un mes, hasta que un día Mimi salió con las chicas en su "girl's night" y ellos se encontraron solos por primera vez desde la noche del beso que cambió sus ideas. La tensión estaba en el ambiente y ninguno se miraba directamente mucho tiempo. Ambos habían sentido que algo había cambiado pero nunca habían hablado de ello entre ellos, incluso si eran mejores amigos. Taichi, que siempre había sido el más directo, fue el que decidió que esa noche era la idea y se sentó en el sofá cuando Yamato estaba viendo la televisión; cogió el mando a distancia y la apagó. El otro estaba a punto de quejarse cuando expuso su punto.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo directamente.

El rubio lo miró fijamente, consciente del significado de esas palabras. No era tonto y sabía que su amigo, aunque despistado, tampoco, así que estaba claro que tarde o temprano tendría que tener esa conversación.

—Bien —aceptó, apoyándose cómodamente en el respaldo y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra—. Tú dirás.

—Vamos al grano —murmuró el castaño—. Tú y yo sabemos que desde el día del beso algo ha cambiado.

Su amigo asintió y el otro se quedó mirándolo a la espera de que dijese algo, pero Yamato no abrió la boca y Taichi terminó por hartarse.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Negarlo, defenderte o algo.

—No tengo nada que negar —aseguró Yamato—. Es cierto, algo ha cambiado. Estoy enamorado de Mimi.

Yagami abrió la boca al no esperarse esas palabras tan tajantes de parte de su compañero. ¿Enamorado? ¿Estaba hablando de amor? ¡Mierda! Se imaginaba que el rubio había descubierto que sentía algo por Mimi, quizá atracción, pero no pensaba que la cosa fuese tan seria. Suspiró internamente, pensando claramente todo mientras los datos se paseaban por su mente. No, tenía que ser sincero, no era que lo pensase, es que esperaba que no fuese de esa manera, de forma que él pudiese ser sincero y el rubio se quitase del medio. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Yamato era el portador del emblema de la amistad, y no arruinaría la suya por un calentón.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó, tratando de aclarar el asunto—. ¿En serio estás enamorado? ¿No será que te parece guapa y te atrae?

—No —el chico se puso serio y se sentó derecho, poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras negaba vehementemente con la cabeza—. No es atracción, aunque también hay de eso. No lo había visto hasta el día del beso pero desde entonces no la saco de mi cabeza.

—¿Y seguro que no es un calentón? —insistió el castaño.

—Si fuese físico hubiese terminado con follarme a alguna otra tía que estuviese de acuerdo —afirmó crudamente—. No me complico la vida con ese asunto y lo sabes.

Cierto, Taichi lo sabía porque conocía a su amigo como nadie. Pero no le gustaba la respuesta; esa confesión complicaba mucho todo el asunto y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a terminar todo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —la pregunta del rubio cortó sus reflexiones—. También has estado tratando de quedarte a solas con ella. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… —el castaño dudó; ¿sería buena idea decir lo que sentía también? Tardó un tiempo, pero decidió que si Yamato había sido sincero, él también debía serlo—. También estoy enamorado de ella.

No pareció sorprenderle y de alguna manera tampoco eso lo hizo a él; Yamato podía ser una persona callada, algo fría a veces e incluso reservada, pero siempre había sido bastante observador y se daba cuenta rápido de las cosas, así que no era raro que se hubiese percatado de los sentimientos que él tenía por la chica.

Suspiró y se echó atrás, dejándose caer completamente en el sofá. ¡Mierda y más mierda! Eso era complicado. ¿Los dos enamorados de la misma chica? ¿Cómo se supone que iban a solucionar eso? Él no quería perder a su mejor amigo, también era demasiado importante para él, pero no creía poder soportar como los dos salían juntos y verlos acaramelados o pasionales. La idea le incomodaba solamente de pensarla, y le creaba sentimientos raros y contradictorios.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —el rubio, que no se había movido ni un ápice y seguía con los ojos clavados en él de manera seria, habló.

—No lo sé, sinceramente —suspiró Taichi—. Pero no podemos seguir así. Llevamos un mes retándonos incluso sin saberlo.

—Deberíamos preguntarle —propuso Yamato, después de mucho pensarlo.

—¿Qué exactamente? —preguntó el castaño.

—Qué siente por nosotros —explicó.

—¿Y qué pasa si nos dice que solamente nos ve como amigos? —cuestionó, algo temeroso de la respuesta, Taichi.

—Prefiero que me diga que no podría tener algo conmigo que seguir tratando de enamorarla en vano —manifestó el rubio—. Y tampoco podemos seguir compitiendo como llevamos un mes haciendo. Es estúpido y somos amigos.

—Mejores amigos —recalcó Yagami—. Tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero no sé si soportaría veros juntos.

—¿Prefieres seguir como hasta ahora? —el chico alzó una ceja, escéptico—. Creía que tú eras el portador del emblema del valor.

—Y lo soy —aseguró él —Pero… ¿qué pasa si nos elige a alguno? ¿Has pensado en lo que pasaría con el otro?

—Eso lo pensaremos después —murmuró el rubio, mirando al suelo y frunciendo el ceño; parecía no haberlo pensado— Pero aún así creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

—Sí —aceptó finalmente Taichi—. Cuanto antes.

Ishida asintió y el silencio volvió a llenar la sala. Las cartas estaban echadas, ambos sabían lo que estaba en juego y los sentimientos del otro. Solamente quedaba saber el punto de vista de Mimi sobre el asunto, y después a saber qué pasaba. Los dos estaban nervioso solamente con pensar el después, por todas las posibilidades; que ella los quisiese como amigos, o que eligiese a alguno de los dos. Ambos temían todas las opciones, tanto por ellos como por la relación de amigos que tenían los tres.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Taichi se despeinó el pelo, ansioso—. Necesito dejar de pensar en esto o me volveré loco.

—Compré ayer cervezas —dijo Yamato poniéndose de pies—. Voy a por ellas; creo que ambos necesitamos despejarnos.

…

Mimi regresó esa noche a casa con una borrachera alegre. Había pasado una "Girl's night" genial con las chicas y se habían reído como nunca. Después de la extraña tensión que reinaba en su piso en la última época, necesitaba pasar tiempo alejada de allí y charlar con las chicas.

Aunque, la verdad, esa conversación no había terminado de gustarle ya que la solución que le dieron las chicas, cuando les contó que sus chicos estaban raros, era que podía ser por alguna chica. ¿Sería eso cierto? Ellos no le habían comentado nada de eso… El malestar le duró hasta la segunda copa, y en la tercera directamente se le había olvidado que había preguntado. Y en ese momento volvía tambaleándose pero muy alegre.

Entró en el apartamento tratando de no hacer ruido pero nada más cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. ¿Estarían los chicos despiertos? Curiosa, se acercó hasta allí y entró. Se encontró a ambos chicos riendo de alguna estupidez de la televisión. La mesa estaba llena de botellas vacías de cerveza por doquier y ambos se llevaba otras medio llenas a la boca; parecía que ella no era la única que estaba un poco piripi. Como si su presencia los llamase, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la sala, ambos chicos se giraron a mirarla.

—Vaya, vaya —rió—. Parece que alguno ha decidido montarse una fiestecita en casa.

—¡Mimi! —gritaron ambos, poniéndose rectos en el sitio ya que había estado despatarrados en el sofá y tratando de ocultar las cervezas.

—Tranquilos, chicos —se mofó—. No os estoy echando la bronca; yo no soy Sora.

La castaña se acercó dando trompicones y se sentó entre ellos. Los chicos solamente la miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Y que no os engañe —prosiguió—, Sora tampoco ha vuelto muy ebria… ¡no, espera! ¡Sobria! No ha vuelto sobr… sobri… Borracha. Iba borracha también ella.

—Tendremos que recordárselo la próxima vez —Taichi parecía que estaba planeando su próxima jugarreta con la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —preguntó el rubio.

—¡Oh! Muy bien; ha sido divertida —aseguro la chica—. Hemos cenado en un sitio muy guay. ¡Había comida americana! Ha sido guay verlas comer esas cosas tan diferentes. Y luego hemos ido a un club nuevo. Aquel que han abierto al final de la avenida principal, ¿sabéis?

Ambos chicos negaron y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía relatando su noche. Los chicos recuperaron la sed y siguieron bebiendo de sus botellines, a cada frase, simplemente contemplando a la castaña hablar.

—Y luego un chico me ha invitado a una copa —esa frase hizo que ambos se centrasen en ella mucho más—. Y claro, le he dejado. Porque era muy guapo. Hemos estado hablando un montón de tiempo. ¡Y estas idiotas riendo y señalándonos! Como crías… Al final le he dicho que era Girl's night y que no podía seguir hablando con él, pero le he dado mi número. Hemos hablado un poco camino a casa.

Mimi debió sentir la tensión repentina en el ambiente porque se quedó callada. Confusa, miró a ambos chicos y los vio repentinamente serios; apretaban con fuerza las botellas y sus cuerpos estaban rígidos. Frunció el ceño sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, tratando de entender.

Ellos no respondieron a su pregunta sino que se miraron entre ellos como si se estuviesen comunicando con la mente. Casi al unísono, asintieron, y sus miradas se fijaron en la chica entre ellos. Mimi sintió que dos pares de orbes, unas marrones y unas azules, la traspasaban y se puso nerviosa.

—¿Chicos? —los llamó.

—Mimi —la chica miró a Taichi, que era el que había hablado—, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Hay algo que tenemos que decirte —siguió el castaño.

—Y algo que preguntarte —añadió Yamato.

—Me estáis asustando, chicos —murmuró—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre la noche en la que nos pediste besarte —comenzó a relatar el castaño—. La que saliste con Mamoru.

—¿Qué pasa con esa noche? —preguntó Mimi—. ¿Estáis enfadados por los besos? Jo, lo siento… no sabía que iba a sentaros mal… si lo hubiera sabido…

—No es eso —cortó Yamato—. No nos sentó mal besarte.

—Para nada —aseguró su amigo—. Pero todo ha cambiado desde esa noche.

—Ya no vemos todo de la misma forma que lo hacíamos antes —agregó Ishida.

—¿Qué… qué significa eso? —cuestionó ella balbuceando de la impresión—. ¿Ya no queréis ser mis amigos?

—No exactamente…

Ninguno habló durante un tiempo ya que no encontraban las palabras para decirle lo que pretendían a Mimi sin asustarla. Pero lograron lo contrario ya que su silenció inquietó mucho a la chica, que los miraba de forma intermitente tratando de que alguien le explicase algo. El alcohol en sangre la hizo estar más sensible y los ojos empezaron a aguársele.

—Por favor —suplicó, con el labio temblándole— Decirme qué pasa…

—No te vemos de la misma manera que antes, Mimi —dijo finalmente Taichi—. Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti.

—Y yo también —susurró el rubio—. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos aquella noche, cuando nos besaste.

Mimi se quedó sin palabras como pocas veces en la vida pasaba. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Había esperado que pasase cualquier cosa pero desde luego no eso. Recordó la charla con sus amigas, cuando le habían dicho que había una chica en la mente de sus dos compañeros de piso. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al comprender; ¿Ella era esa chica que les hacía comportarse tan raros? ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Nunca lo hubiera esperado! Sintió su corazón latir como loco dentro de su pecho y se llevó una mano allí para tratar de calmarlo.

—Yo… —musitó en voz muy bajita—. Yo… no esperaba eso.

—Necesitábamos decírtelo —aseguró Yamato, y el castaño asintió a su otro lado—. Estábamos peleándonos por estar contigo como imbéciles.

—Y no queremos que nuestra amistad se joda —sumó Yagami—. Ante todo somos amigos, y no queríamos terminar peleándonos.

—Así que necesitamos que nos digas tu opinión, Mimi —pidió, finalmente, el rubio.

—¿Mi opinión? —la chica se puso más nerviosa, temiendo lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Qué sientes por nosotros, Mimi? —la pregunta del castaño fue directa, sin rodeos—. Necesitamos saberlo.

—No pasa nada si nos dices que solamente nos ves cómo amigos —aseguro Yamato, tratando de tranquilizarla al verla tan tensa—. Pero necesitamos saberlo porque si no, vamos a terminar a hostias entre nosotros por tratar de conquistarte.

—No queremos presionarte —afirmó Taichi—. Pero nos estamos volviendo locos.

—Necesitamos saberlo —insistió el rubio—. ¿Sientes algo por nosotros?

—¿Qué fue el beso para ti? —añadió Yagami—. ¿Solamente fue un beso de prueba?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Realmente no sabía cómo expresar todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, ni todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Daba igual qué respuesta diese, no estaba segura de si iba a salir bien, y no sabía si sería mejor decir la verdad o tratar de disimular. Era una situación complicada. Yamato la vio temblar y codeó a su amigo; ambos suavizaron sus miradas, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Mimi, no va a pasar nada —aseguró el rubio, cogiendo su mano—. No nos vamos a enfadar ni dejar de ser tus amigos si nos ves como amigos o si solamente sientes algo por el otro.

—Pero simplemente necesitamos saberlo —agregó Taichi, sosteniendo la otra—. Sea lo que sea, viviremos con ellos. Y nada cambiará.

La chica los miró y vio que no mentían; ellos harían lo que ella dijese. Su corazón palpitó con más furia y decidió que, aunque fuese lo más complicado, iba a decir la verdad.

—Yo… sí que sentí algo aquella noche —murmuró la castaña—. Sí que fue diferente. Cuando Mamoru me besó al día siguiente solamente podía pensar en que había sido mucho mejor con vosotros. No hubo chispa y con vosotros… sentí… cosas.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó, algo ansioso, Yagami.

—Ese es el problema —susurró ella, llegando al quid del asunto—. Lo sentí con los dos.

—¿Con los dos? —los dos chicos hablaron casi al tiempo y se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a fijar sus miradas en la chica del medio.

—Sí —asintió—. Cuando besé a Taichi me sentí cómoda, como si fuese natural y lo que estaba haciendo estuviese bien; me gustó, mucho.

El castaño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al oír las explicaciones de la chica. Ishida frunció el ceño y Mimi lo vio, por lo que prosiguió.

—Y si se hubiese quedado ahí posiblemente solamente pensaría que siento algo por Taichi, pero en ese momento estaba con el tema de mi primer beso con Mamoru y también te besé a ti —miró al rubio, que relajó un poco las facciones—. Y fue tan… pasional… el aire fue lo único que hizo que parase pero sentía que estaba como en casa.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la sala; ellos queriendo saber cómo seguía el relato y ella sin saber cómo continuar. Ya estaba, lo había dicho, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer en ese momento.

—Os quiero a los dos —sintetizó, finalmente—. No sabría a quién escoger; no quiero que nadie sufra.

—Nosotros tampoco —aseguró Taichi—. Y lo hemos hablado; prometemos que nada cambiará.

—Será duro para el que no sea el elegido —añadió el rubio—. Pero somos amigos, y lo justo es que los otros dos sean felices.

—El otro terminará por superarlo —terminó el castaño.

—Pero… no sé a quién elegir —se quejó lastimosamente ella—. No lo sé.

—Dinos en qué podemos ayudarte —propuso Yamato.

—Sí, haremos lo que sea —agregó rápidamente el otro—. No queremos presionarte pero cuando antes solucionemos esto, menos sufrirá nadie.

—Solo… pide lo que quieras —asintió Ishida.

Ella se lo pensó, y no tardó mucho en dar con una posible solución. Sabía que era una locura y que posiblemente era fruto de su parcial borrachera, que le daba valentía para proponer aquello que sobria no sería capaz, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Besadme —ellos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa; no se imaginaban esa petición—. Quizá sea una tontería, quizá ni funcione, pero creo que podría ayudarme. Podría ver quién me hace sentir más…

Yagami dudó; todo había comenzado así y no estaba seguro de que eso fuese a ayudar. Sabía casi al 100% que la idea había salido de una Mimi borracha, y las ideas que se ocurrían cuando alguien estaba borracha no solían terminar bien. Iba a negarse, o a proponer otra cosa, a algo, cuando vio el semblante decidido de su mejor amigo.

Yamato dudó, dos segundos, antes de decidir que prefería terminar eso esa misma noche; llevaba un mes gruñendo detrás de ella y quería saber si lo elegiría a él. Sabiendo que quizá fuese el castaño el elegido, se arriesgó, y llevó su mano al mentón de la chica para alzarle la cabeza y que lo mirase. Los grandes ojos marrones lo miraron algo vidriosos y totalmente vulnerables, y solamente quiso borrar esos sentimientos de ellos. Sin pensarlo más, agachó la cabeza y juntó sus labios contra los de ella.

Mimi cerró los ojos casi desde el primer instante, dejándose llevar por completo. El beso fue suave aquella vez, diferente al pasional de su primero contacto la otra noche, pero ella sintió el estómago darle un vuelco y las mismas sensaciones que la otra vez. Suspirando, se rindió al dulce toque que el rubio ejercía, abriendo la boca y probando su lengua de nuevo. Cuando él profundizó el beso, su mano ejerció presión en la del rubio sin querer y Yamato sonrió contra sus labios, sintiendo que ella estaba a gusto con lo que estaba pasando. Pero tampoco quiso propasarse; Mimi realmente estaba confusa y quería que ella estuviese completamente segura de su elección. Así que esa vez fue Ishida el que cortó, paulatinamente, el beso, reduciendo la velocidad hasta que simplemente pararon. La castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse los orbes azules de su amigo oscurecidos y su corazón palpitó en su pecho.

—Vaya —exclamó en voz muy baja—. Ha sido… igual de bueno que la última vez.

Yamato no dijo nada ya que en su mente solamente pasaba la idea de rogarle porque lo eligiese a él sin siquiera darle la opción de probarlo con Taichi, y en el fondo sabía que era egoísta porque ella estaría asustada. Así que simplemente señaló al castaño con la cabeza y ella se giró hacia su amigo.

—¿Taichi? —preguntó ella, algo dudosa, habiendo visto reticencia en sus ojos ante su propuesta.

El chico suspiró; había pensado que la idea era una locura, pero después de ver el beso de los otros dos, le habían entrado muchas ganas de besar. No sabía cómo terminaría todo, pero en ese momento quería unirse; le echaba la culpa a la decena de cervezas que se había metido entre pecho y espalda junto al rubio apenas media hora antes. Así que simplemente sonrió y se acercó a la chica para besarla.

Mimi volvió a sentirse como en casa con el ligero contacto de los labios del chico, y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Suspirando, se inclinó sobre él y Taichi aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Su pecho comenzó a doler al notar que sentía también tantas cosas por el castaño que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pero el ambiente de puso caliente en pocos segundos. El chico, al que se le habían subido las cervezas a la cabeza, sostuvo a la castaña de la cintura y la pegó a él, volviendo el beso salvaje sin que nadie fuese consciente de cómo había pasado. Mimi, que estaba inmersa y desconectada de la realidad, se dejó llevar, y respondió con el mismo fervor. Taichi vio ese movimiento con buenos ojos y comenzó a bajar mientras besaba la sensible piel del cuello de la chica, haciendo que ella soltase un suave gemido.

Yamato vio todo desde lejos, como si estuviera a kilómetros y estuviese visualizando una película que empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas; solamente quería entrar en la pantalla y terminar con todo aquello. Cuando su amigo hizo el movimiento, estuvo a punto de entrar a frenarlo, pero al ver a la castaña responderle el que se frenó fue él. Decepcionado y triste, comprendió que Mimi había hecho su elección. Derrotado, decidió alejarse, quizá yéndose a su habitación; no estaba en condiciones de irse de casa a esas horas. Pero cuando se levantó, tratando irse, sintió un tirón y al buscar la procedencia, se encontró con que Mimi no había soltado su mano y la agarraba con más fuerza, parándolo. Alzó la vista en busca de explicaciones y se encontró con la mirada vidriosa de la chica.

—Por favor —suplicó ella, dándole un apretón—. No te vayas.

—Pero… —murmuró, sin poder apartar la vista de los enormes ojos marrones de la chica, que lo miraban brillantes.

—Quédate —insistió aún sin soltarle.

El rubio no pudo más que asentir y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Pero Mimi no quería tenerle tan lejos, y tiró de él, instándole a acercarse. Yamato lo hizo, viendo de reojo a su amigo, que seguía entretenido en el cuello de la chica, pero Mimi lo besó y todo lo demás se esfumó de su mente. Solamente podía pensar en el sabor de sus labios, que cada vez sentía más necesarios.

Posiblemente si alguien mirase la escena desde fuera, alguien podría decir que era algo extraño. Mimi estaba en el centro del sofá, con los ojos cerrados mientras besaba a un de nuevo entusiasmado Yamato, mientras que Taichi mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciaba su cintura desnuda por debajo del jersey que tenía. Los tres tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas mientras lo único que se escuchaba en el salón era gemidos ahogados y sonidos de succiones.

Taichi reclamó la boca de la castaña sujetando su mejilla con la mano. El rubio, lejos de sentirse mal por el gesto, y completamente sumergido en la cargada atmósfera, fue bajando sus labios por el cuello hasta la clavícula. Pero se encontró con la barrera de la tela. Gruñendo, tiró del borde del jersey hacia arriba para quitarlo de su camino. Mimi se separó de Taichi para poder sacárselo por le cabeza, éste se quejó, habiendo perdido el néctar de sus labios por un segundo, pero volvió a atacarlos en el segundo que ella volvió a estar libre.

Yamato fue directo a sus hombros, tal esbeltos que solamente quería morderlos una y otra vez. Así que no se cortó, y le dio un mordisco suave, haciendo que la chica se separase del castaño para poder lanzar un gemido. El rubio, orgulloso, siguió tratando su final piel, intercalando besos y mordidas que hacían temblar a Mimi. Siguió explorando hasta que se encontró con el tirante fino de la camiseta de la chica, el cual sujetó con los dientes y apartó a un lado. Éste resbaló graciosamente por su terso brazo, dejando la piel libre para la ávida boca del rubio. Presuroso, siguió explorando la sedosa dermis, descendiendo hacia su pecho. Ansioso por más, mordió sobre la tela, haciendo que Mimi lanzase un sonoro suspiro que le hizo mirarla desde abajo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la intensidad de la situación.

Vio a Taichi besarla con fervor, ajeno al resto. Mimi lo atraía a ella, disfrutando de todo, sin que pareciese que quisiera parar. Y Yamato tampoco quería, pero un rayo de lucidez luchó por atravesar su nublada mente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Eso era una locura! Mimi apenas había dado su primer verdadero beso hace un mes. ¡Joder! Si no paraban, eso pintaba a que iban a ir mucho más adelante, y no sabía si era buena idea. Así que, yendo en contra de su instinto, que le decía que siguiese desnudando a Mimi hasta que ella gritase su nombre, se separó de su fragante pecho y tomó aire profundamente.

Mimi sintió la pérdida del calor de Yamato al instante y lo miró mientras éste se ponía de pies y se alejaba. Perdida en las sensaciones, despegó a Taichi de su cuello y se giró hacia el rubio. El otro chico miró confuso a los dos pero no dijo nada, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

—Yama… —empezó a decir ella pero él la calló.

—No podemos seguir con esto —dijo a duras penas—. No está bien…

—Yama… —Mimi trató de volver a hablar pero el rubio la volvió a cortar.

—Mimi, apenas hace un mes que has besado de verdad por primera vez —aclaró él—. Y no eres tonta. Mira la situación. ¡Mírate!

La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ya no tenía el jersey puesto y que la camiseta la tenía ladeada, dejando que su escote se viese más amplio aún. Un poco avergonzada, se subió el tirante tratando de recomponerse pero no apartó la mirada del rubio, que siguió hablando mientras alzaba los brazos.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó—. Sabes a dónde está dirigiéndose todo esto. ¡Somos hombres! Es difícil para nosotros parar una vez que nos metemos en faena. Esto tiene que parar antes de que te arrepientas.

—¿Y si no quiero parar? —preguntó ella con voz baja.

—¿Cómo? —Yamato se quedó momentáneamente noqueado.

—Sí, es una locura —aceptó la castaña—. Pero no he querido parar. Estaba a gusto. Quiero… quiero seguir adelante con vosotros dos.

—¡Eres virgen! —exclamó, alterado—. ¿Y quieres follar con nosotros dos?

—No —negó apresuradamente—. Es más que eso. Quiero hacer el amor con vosotros. Os quiero.

—Mimi… —se quejó lastimosamente el chico ante ese argumento.

—Estoy enamorada de vosotros, Yama —aseguró muy segura—. Quiero que mi primera vez sea con vosotros.

Yamato se revolvió el cabello y luego tiró de él. La voz de la chica estaba ablandándolo, que le dijese que estaba enamorada de ellos y quería darles su primera vez estaba echando por tierra su lado racional. Y las ganas que tenía de lanzarse al sofá encima de ellos no estaba ayudando. ¡Mierda! El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos, estaba seguro que sobrio no estaría pensándoselo. Desesperado, miró a la única persona que iba a apoyarlo; Taichi.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —le preguntó—. Ayúdame a hacerla entrar en razón. ¡Es una locura!

—¿Tan grave sería? —la respuesta del castaño le hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Perdona? —no podía estar oyendo bien—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Los dos estamos enamorados de ella, Yama —explicó su amigo—. Y somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Estoy enamorado de ella y a ti te quiero.

—¡Pero estamos hablando de que ella es virgen! —la señaló.

—¿Y quién mejor que nosotros para su primera vez? —cuestionó el castaño, mortalmente en serio—. La amamos, y sabe que hacemos esto porque estamos enamorados de ella, y no solamente por follar.

Yamato miró fijamente a su mejor amigo y después a Mimi. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, queriendo salirse de su pecho. Apretó los puños, queriendo frenarse, porque su lado pasional estaba venciendo y realmente estaba pensando que no era una idea mala, y no solamente porque ellos fuesen la mejor opción, sino porque la idea le atraía.

—Yama… —la suplicante llamada de Mimi se complementó cuando ella alzó la mano en su dirección.

El rubio la miró, aún dubitativo. Desvió los ojos unos segundos a su amigo y eso fue suficiente para el siguiente paso. Si titubeo alguno, el castaño levantó la mano, imitando el gesto de la chica. No dijo ninguna palabra, pero fue lo que terminó por convencerle y cogió ambas manos. Ellos tiraron de él y lo sentaron en el sofá, siendo Mimi la que lo besó sin esperar un segundo.

El ambiente volvió a cargarse de erotismo en poco tiempo. Los jadeos volvieron a resonar por el salón mientras Mimi se turnaba para besarlos. Se echó para atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y los miró con tanto amor que sus ojos refulgían. Alzó las manos y acarició sus mejillas, haciendo que cerrasen los ojos por la caricia. Entonces se mordió el labio, realizando su movimiento más arriesgado mientras los impulsaba un poco para acercar sus caras. Ellos abrieron los ojos cuando estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia, mirándose fijamente justo frente a Mimi. Azul contra marrón, sus orbes no se apartaron. La chica se quedó quieta, queriendo acariciarlos pero sabiendo que no era ella la que tenía que dar ese paso. Fue Taichi quien lo dio, y se acercó más, de forma lenta, dándole tiempo al rubio de apartarse si quería. Cuando finalmente sus labios se unieron, las chispas surgieron entre ellos.

Mimi los vio besarse y quedó fascinada con la escena. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero realmente ver a dos chicos así le gustaba, demasiado. ¿O quizá solamente fuesen Yamato y Taichi? No le importaba, en ese momento solamente estaba concentrada en ellos y en lo a gusto que parecían sentirse. Se lamió los labios, que se le estaba resecando, y se acercó al cuello de Taichi para empezar a besarlo. El castaño gimió, y el otro chico aprovechó para profundizar le beso. Sin dejar de lamer su piel, la chica comenzó a acariciar el pecho del rubio, metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta. Impaciente, le separó del castaño para quitarle la camiseta, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba; Taichi hizo lo mismo con la suya propia.

Los chicos la miraron y la empujaron contra el respaldo del sofá para empezar a acariciarla. A Mimi la respiración le empezó a fallar. Mientras Taichi era el que la besaba esa vez, Yamato bajó el tirante del vestido por completo, dejando el sujetador expuesto. Sediento de ella, bajó la cabeza hasta tocar la tela con los labios y comenzó a mordisquearla. Ella gimió sonoramente, mientras ella apretaba la cabeza del rubio contra su pecho, y el castaño aprovechó para profundizar el beso al tiempo que paseaba la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas. Ávido de sentir más, acarició sus muslos maravillándose de la suavidad, y comenzó a subir hasta la zona más sensible de la chica. Cuando la acarició sobre el encaje, Mimi dio un bote de la sorpresa.

Los chicos se miraron durante unos segundos, ambos con la respiración entrecortada. El deseo podía vislumbrarse en sus ojos, brillantes, que destacaban en la sala. Luego miraron a la chica, que los miraba con la ropa descolocada, sonrosada y totalmente expuesta y vulnerable. Mimi les estaba abriendo los brazos y su corazón en ese acto, entregándole lo más íntimo que tenía, demostrando su amor y confianza por ellos, y eso no pudo más que enternecerles. Los dos sonrieron con cariño, y después se levantaron del sofá para ponerse frente a ella y extender sus manos. La castaña los miró con sus grandes ojos miel.

—Vamos a la cama, Princesa —le dijo Taichi sin titubear.

—Te mereces que hagamos el amor en un sitio más cómodo —explicó el Yamato a su lado.

Y Mimi sintió que se enamoraba un poco más de ellos, por tenerla en cuenta, por ser tan delicados, por pensar en sus sentimientos, por ser tan atentos. Y alargó la mano para sostenerse en las de ellos y que la levantase, caminando los tres de la mano hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, aquella en la que tantas veces habían dormido los tres, supieron que esa noche iba a ser diferente, y que todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese día.

…

Mimi durmió mejor que en toda su vida esa noche. Arropada entre los brazos de los chicos, sintió que por fin estaba completa. No es que antes pensase que su vida era vacía, pero descubrió que realmente algo le había faltado que hasta entonces no se había percatado. Suspirando feliz y sintiéndose plena, abrió los ojos y se encontró a un chico a cada lado. Su corazón latió con fuerza, gritando como un loco lo enamorada que estaba de esos dos, tan diferentes y que la llenaban de formas tan complementarias. Bajando los párpados, se acurrucó entre ellos, que reaccionaron a su leve movimiento envolviéndola más aún.

Pero la sensación de paz duró poco cuando su mente se empeñó en recordarle el propósito de todo. Se tensó al darse cuenta de que cuando se despertasen todo iba a ser difícil. Aunque se habían dejado llevar y también habían disfrutado, Taichi y Yamato solamente habían aceptado todo aquello para que ella escogiese a uno de ellos. En cambio había logrado lo contrario; se encontraba mucho más confusa y con los dos más metidos en su piel que la noche anterior. Unas enormes ganas de llorar le vinieron, sorprendiéndola del cambio tan repentino.

Con cuidado de no despertar a sus dos chicos, se desenredo de entre sus brazos y salió de la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño, como si sintiesen que algo faltaba, e inconscientemente se empezaron a mover, buscando lo que fallaba en la ecuación. Taichi rodó por la cama, quedando en el sitio que ella había ocupado, y el rubio pasó un brazo por su cintura, rodeándolo y pegándose a él. El castaño pareció relajarse con su tacto y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Mimi se llevó la mano a la boca para no soltar un sollozo y sus ojos se aguaron. ¡Sentía tantas cosas por esos dos chicos! Y la noche solamente lo había confirmado. No podía elegir a uno de los dos, no podía. No quería que nadie sufriese por ella, así que tomó una de las decisiones más duras que había tomado nunca; se iría del piso. La situación sería horrible si ella seguía allí, y no quería que ellos rompiesen su amistad por ella. Temblando y aguantando el llanto, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y cogió el bolso para irse de allí; ellos no podían verla o tratarían de convencerla para que se quedase.

Salió del dormitorio dando un último vistazo a los dos chicos que seguían dormidos juntos y abrazados. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la cocina y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo para dejarles una nota; no podía desaparecer sin explicarse, se lo debía, era lo mínimo. Las manos le temblaban haciendo que la nota no fuese la más elegante que había escrito. La leyó dos veces para asegurarse de que no faltaba nada y después la dejó encima de la isla de la cocina.

Cuando por fin salió del apartamento, las lágrimas por fin salieron a flote y solamente pudo llorar mientras huía lejos de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

…

Hacía tres días que Mimi había abandonado el apartamento y desde ese día no había noche en la que el castaño de la casa no rememorase una y otra vez la nota que les había dejado.

Lo tenía claro; se iba de casa porque no podía elegir entre ellos. Estaba enamorada de los dos y no podía imaginarse con uno y no con el otro; para ella eran simplemente los tres. Les pedía perdón por haber sido tan egoísta y haberlos obligado a hacer algo que no querían solamente para satisfacer sus caprichos.

Vale, todo perfecto. Pero él sabía que no era todo cierto de aquella nota. Taichi era consciente de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, pero esa noche se dio cuenta de que el asunto no solamente era de Mimi con ellos dos, no por separado al menos. La revelación le había llegado en el momento en el que Mimi propuso hacer el amor con ambos. Yamato había estado reticente pero él no. No había querido pensar en ello, pero no podía seguir esquivando esa bala; él no había hecho nada que no desease esa noche.

Pero todo se había ido al garete. Mimi no estaba para que pudiese decírselo; se había ido a casa de sus padres y les había pedido que no la buscasen por el momento. ¡Pero necesitaba verla! La casa no era lo mismo sin ella y quería escuchar su dulce voz entonar una canción de moda por las mañanas mientras les preparaba tortitas.

Pero no era solamente a ella a la que añoraba. Desde que esa mañana terrible se habían despertado abrazados el uno al otro, Yamato y él no se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ni siquiera cuando habían encontrado la nota de la castaña habían hablado. Y esos tres días habían sido tensos e incómodos. Apenas estaban en la misma habitación, solamente cuando se encontraban en la cocina o baño. Y todo eso lo estaba hartando. ¡Estaba hasta las narices! No le gustaba la situación, ni con Mimi ni con Yamato. Quería, ¡no! Necesitaba solucionarlo. Y ya.

Miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las 10:15. El rubio llegaría de su ensayo en unos diez minutos. Los días anteriores había evitado salir demasiado de su habitación porque Ishida tenía la manía de cenar mientras veía la televisión en el salón, pero esa vez iba a hacer exactamente lo contrario; iba a ir a buscarlo cuando no pudiese huir e iban a hablar las cosas. Dicho y hecho, varios minutos después escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cuando la televisión se encendió, salió de su dormitorio para pillar al rubio.

Yamato se encontraba en el salón con la mirada perdida en la pantalla. Se llevaba distraídamente cucharadas de cereales a la boca y parecía absorto y agotado. A Taichi no le dio pena, y, decidido, se sentó en el sofá y cogiendo el mando a distancia apagó el televisor. Ishida pareció percatarse en ese momento de que había alguien más en la habitación y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo seriamente.

—Cada vez que dices esa frase todo termina mal —repuso el rubio, pero dejó a un lado el bol de cereales y lo miró.

—No podemos seguir así —anunció el Taichi—. Han pasado tres días y no sabemos nada de Mimi.

—Ella pidió que no la buscáramos —recordó el otro—. Está en casa de sus padres.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que esto siga así, sin hacer nada —se quejó el castaño—. Yo no quiero dejar las cosas así. La echo de menos.

—Yo también —aseguró Yamato—. ¡Joder! Claro que la echo de menos. Como nunca…

—Pero no es solamente eso —la frase atrajo su atención—. No solamente la añoro a ella. Han sido los peores tres días de mi vida porque estaba sólo, sin ninguno de vosotros.

Yamato se le quedó mirando pero no dijo nada. El castaño se acercó un poco más en el sofá hasta que sus rodillas chocaron. El rubio no hizo ningún además de alejarse y él lo tomó como un buen augurio.

—Estos días he estado dándole vueltas a lo que pasó aquella noche —empezó a explicar—, a que nos dejásemos llevar y terminásemos haciendo el amor los tres.

—Eso fue por el alcohol —el rubio se había puesto tan rojo que si hubiese sido otro momento, Taichi le hubiera hecho alguna broma.

—Eso pensé al principio —aceptó—. Pero luego me he dado cuenta de que no es verdad. Creo que es algo que siempre ha estado ahí, latente, pero no nos atrevíamos a dejar salir. Cuando Mimi lo propuso simplemente me pareció bien, no porque fuese bueno para ella, sino porque yo también lo quería.

Yamato siguió sin decir nada pero lo vio tragar duro. Parecía como si miles de ideas estuviesen luchando en su cabeza para tratar de ponerse en orden y tener lógica.

—Lo que quiero decir —trató de resumir Taichi—, es que siempre hemos sentido esa sensación de que juntos estamos bien. Lo habíamos achacado a amistad pero yo no me siento igual con Koushiro. Contigo simplemente es más fuerte, y esa noche salió a la superficie.

El castaño hizo una ligera pausa para darle tiempo para asimilarlo, pero estaba tan ansioso que tampoco tardó en continuar.

—No es lo más normal —prosiguió—. No es lo mejor visto. Por eso llegué a ver que estaba enamorado de Mimi. Pero no es así. Estoy enamorado de ella, sí, pero también lo estoy de ti.

Lo vio coger aire de golpe y aguantar la respiración. Sus orbes azules se abrieron de la sorpresa, no esperando esa confesión después de todo lo que había pasado. Yagami no pudo más que esperar pacientemente a que el rubio dijese algo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que abrió la boca.

—¿Enamorado? —preguntó, volviendo un poco a la normalidad—. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—De Mimi y de ti —corroboró, afirmando con la cabeza—. Sé que es raro. Es decir… ¡no solamente me enamoro de dos personas sino que encima son de dos sexos diferentes! Pero me da igual. Ya me da igual todo. Tenía que decírtelo, Yama. Mimi falta en esta casa pero no porque ambos queramos estar con ella. Falta porque somos un trío, solamente funcionamos juntos. Por eso cuando ella se va con las chicas estamos tan irascibles. Por eso cuando tú estás fuera por conciertos nos aburrimos. Somos un pack, vamos juntos. Sé que la gente puede creer que es raro pero… ¿qué más da? Solamente me importáis vosotros. Solamente importa lo que vosotros penséis.

Yamato lo miró un largo rato después de que el castaño finalizase su discurso. Había ido asimilando las palabras una a una y al final, después de una inmensa sopa de letras sin sentido dentro de su cabeza, las ideas estaban tomando forma. Todas las sensaciones que había tenido con Mimi y Taichi, los gestos, las emociones, los besos, las situaciones, los roces… los sentimientos se fueron aclarando, y el velo de la sociedad que le decía que eso era raro se cayó para dejarle ver lo que realmente había estado delante de sus ojos pero no había visto. Se llevó una mano al cabello y tiró de él mientras empezaba a reír. Taichi lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confuso.

—Tienes razón —respondió brevemente.

—¿La tengo? —repitió sorprendido él.

—Claro que la tienes, ¡mierda! Y odio admitirlo —Taichi entrecerró los ojos por esas palabras—. Siempre hemos sido los tres. Desde que Mimi pisó este apartamento. Nunca nos separamos, y cuando lo hacemos estamos raros, y solamente queremos volver a juntarnos.

El castaño asintió pero no dijo nada, viendo que su amigo estaba llegando a la misma conclusión que él. Apretó las manos en puños, desesperado por ver cómo terminaría todo aquello.

—Cuando besamos a Mimi destapamos la primera barrera —continuó el chico—. Y era sencillo decir que nos habíamos enamorado de ella. Era natural. Competíamos todo el rato por estar con ella… ¡era lo normal! Pero no era solamente eso… yo morí de celos cuando os fuisteis juntos a pasar el día porque quería estar ahí, con vosotros. Pero tapé esos sentimientos con pensamientos de que quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella para enamorarla.

Taichi lo dejó seguir, viendo que el rubio estaba teniendo uno de los pocos momentos que tenía de soltarlo todo. Él lo conocía, sabía que lo mejor era dejar que se desahogase porque Yamato era muy reservado y le costaba hacerlo. Solamente con Mimi y él lo hacía, muy pocas veces, y sabía que si decía algo rompería el hechizo y el rubio volvería a su cascarón.

—La noche que la besamos por primera vez, aquella vez por lo de Mamoru, ¿recuerdas? —él asintió—. Cuando os besasteis, me sentí extraño. Quería estar ahí, con vosotros, besaros, pero mi mente decía que no era normal, que debía de estar asqueado.

Yamato se puso de pies y se desordenó la cabellera, nervioso. Mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro, nervioso, Taichi solamente lo miraba, haciendo gala de una paciencia que pocas veces tenía.

—Y la otra noche… dudé —confesó—. Dudé porque mi lado racional decía que no era normal, que a mí me gustaban las chicas. Pero me gustó. Y no solamente por Mimi. También me gustó por ti.

Cuando los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en el castaño, a Taichi le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tragó saliva, inquieto, sin saber qué decir pero encantado de las palabras del rubio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tienes razón —terminó él, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, mucho más cerca de Yagami—. Solamente funcionamos los tres. Yo estoy enamorado de Mimi, pero también de ti.

El salón se quedó en silencio tras esa confesión. Taichi no lo soportó mucho tiempo, y tanteando el terreno, acercó su cara a la del otro. Fue Yamato, sorpresivamente, el que terminó por acortar la distancia, juntando sus labios en un beso lleno de revelaciones. El castaño hundió las manos en las hebras del rubio e Ishida lo acercó a su cuerpo por la cintura. Cuando se separaron, respiraban entrecortadamente.

—Te quiero —dijo Taichi, sonriendo y mucho más tranquilo que antes por poder decirlo sin que fuese malo.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió el rubio.

Los dos se dieron otro beso y después se abrazaron. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y sus corazones empezaron a latir al unísono. La atmósfera parecía perfecta, pero ambos sabían que no estaba completa. De reojo, Taichi miró aquella pulsera de cuero que representaba a los tres y la acarició; el rubio siguió su mirada y despué son pudo evitar fijarse en la suya.

—Sigue sin funcionar sin Mimi —se atrevió a decir en voz alta el portador del emblema del valor.

—Tienes razón —afirmó el otro—. La necesitamos aquí, con nosotros.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —cuestionó Taichi.

—Ella dijo que no podía elegir entre nosotros, ¿no? —el castaño asintió—. Pues vamos a decirle que eso ya no es necesario.

Taichi sonrió al ver el plan del rubio.

…

Cuando veinte minutos después tocaron la puerta de los señores Tachikawa, les abrió Satoe secándose las manos con el delantal. Les miró tiernamente, adivinando por qué estaban allí, y no les dejó ni siquiera preguntar.

—No está en casa —respondió a la cuestión no hecha—. Se ha ido a dar una vuelta. Suele desaparecer durante unas horas y no sabemos a dónde va.

—Gracias, Satoe —sonrió Taichi.

—Muchas gracias, señora Tachikawa —agradeció a su vez el rubio.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Satoe? —preguntó ella, fingiendo enfado, mientras apoyaba las manos en su cintura—. ¡Señora me hace parece mayor!

—Muchas gracias... Sa… Satoe —dijo entonces Yamato, sonrojado.

—Mucho mejor —la mujer sonrió pero luego se puso algo seria—. Lo ha pasado mal estos días y ha llorado mucho. No sé qué ha pasado, chicos, pero, por favor, haced que mi niña vuelva a ser la de antes.

—No se preocupe, señora Tachikawa —la voz de Yamato fue tan segura que a Satoe se le olvidó regañarle—. Eso pretendemos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, desanduvieron el camino, codo con codo, decididos a cumplir esa promesa.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? —preguntó Yamato, sin parar de caminar.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

…

Mimi estaba a unos metros de la gran noria que tanto le gustaba. Daikanransha ya estaba encendida, proyectando colores en la noche, creando una mágica atmósfera que a la castaña siempre le había encantado. Suspiró mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en las cabinas de diferentes colores, sin atreverse a acercarse más. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero debía haber pasado bastante porque había enfriado y empezaba a sentir algo de frío; se frotó los brazos sin apartar la vista.

De repente sintió un par de cuerpos a sus lados que la protegían del viento y al mirar se encontró con Taichi a su derecha y Yamato a su izquierda. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza pero no dijo nada, solamente se quedó allí, quieta, callada, disfrutando de su silenciosa compañía.

—¿Cómo habéis sabido dónde estaba? —preguntó pasado un rato.

—Cuando tu madre nos dijo que te habías ido a dar una vuelta nos preguntamos dónde podrías haber ido —murmuró el rubio.

—Pero luego solamente pensamos en ti —Taichi sonrió, mirándola dulcemente—. Y todo nos trajo a Daikanransha.

—Recordamos aquella noche que llegaste fatal porque habías tenido un día horrible —rememoró Ishida, mirándola de reojo—. Habías suspendido alguna asignatura importante, y te habías peleado con tus padres.

—Estabas inconsolable, y te trajimos aquí —explicó el castaño, subiéndose los cuellos de la camisa—. El ambiente consiguió tranquilizarte. Dijiste que los colores te encantaron y conseguían sosegarte.

—Desde ese día, cuando estabas muy inquieta, venías aquí —prosiguió Yamato.

—Sobre todo cuando alguno de nosotros no estaba —añadió Yagami.

Mimi los miró embelesada. ¡Qué adorables eran! Se fijaban hasta en los pequeño detalles relacionados con ella y se complementaban mutuamente sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Con el pecho henchido, lleno de amor por esos dos chicos, se giró de nuevo y miró la gran rueda girar.

—Los colores me recuerdan a nuestra aventura en el Mundo digital —les explicó—. Todos ellos es como si nos representasen, y me hace pensar que da igual las cosas malas que pasen, siempre podremos seguir adelante.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, simplemente esperaron, en silencio, a que ella se desahogase.

—Cuando me encontré en casa de mis padres, en mi dormitorio, sola —continuó—. Me sentí deprimida. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía sola, siempre os tenía a alguno alrededor. Y me empecé a encontrar fatal. Sentía que algo fallaba y que me faltaba el aire.

Los miró de reojo y ambos asintieron, haciéndole ver que estaban escuchando.

—Salí a pasear y terminé aquí, sin dar ningún rodeo —susurró con una sonrisa aflorando en la cara—. Es como si inconscientemente supiera a dónde tenía que venir, porque no me di cuenta de que caminaba hacia aquí hasta que me vi frente a Daikanransha. Mi cuerpo sabía qué necesitaba.

La sonrisa desapareció de repente de su cara, poniendo una expresión seria. Meneó la cabeza, negando, y ellos se miraron un segundo, preguntándose si debían de intervenir. Pero no fue necesario.

—Pero fui incapaz de subirme —musitó, frunciendo el ceño—. Me puse a la cola pero cuando llegó mi turno, sencillamente no pude. Me di la vuelta y me puse aquí, simplemente mirando la noria girar. Traté al día siguiente, y hoy he vuelto a tratar, pero no puedo. Siempre que me he montado ha sido con alguno de vosotros o con ambos. Sin vosotros, simplemente no es lo mismo, por mucho que lo intente. Es nuestro lugar, solamente vengo con vosotros, y es como si estuviese traicionándoos.

Ni siquiera un cubito de hielo hubiera podido soportar esa declaración de la chica, tan tierna y vulnerable, y ambos chicos suspiraron. Mirándose un instante, y como si estuviesen sincronizados, cada uno sostuvo una de las pequeñas manos de la chica. Ella los miró, sin comprender, pero no le dieron tiempo a decir nada y tiraron de ella hacia la noria. Tuvieron suerte que esa noche hiciese frío, porque la cola era bastante corta. No hablaron durante la espera, pero tampoco lo necesitaron; sus manos enlazadas, con las leves caricias de los pulgares, eran suficiente para que se sintieran bien. Cuando por fin les llegó su turno, se subieron en una cabina de color rosa; Mimi en un asiento y los dos chicos frente a ella. Cuando empezaron a elevarse, la chica los miró, esperando que ellos hablasen esa vez; ellos comprendieron.

—Queremos que vuelvas, Mimi —dijo directamente el castaño—. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Estamos perdidos —añadió Ishida—. Te necesitamos con nosotros.

—Pero, chicos… —trató de justificarse ella—. Yo os quiero a los dos. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, fui injusta al pediros todo aquello, pero realmente lo siento. No puedo elegir entre vosotros; os quiero, a los dos.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Eso confundió a Mimi, quién no sabía que esperar de lo que había dicho pero desde luego no que estuviesen felices.

—¿Y qué pasa si no tienes que elegir? —preguntó, algo enigmático, Taichi.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —la chica parecía dubitativa.

—Lo que queremos decir —murmuró el castaño, sujetando la mano de Yamato y alzándola para que la viese—, es que no queremos que elijas a uno de nosotros. Queremos que te quedes con ambos.

—¿Cómo? —los ojos de Mimi se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Hemos hablado, Mimi —explicó el rubio—. Y hemos decidido que no queremos separarnos. Ninguno. Funcionamos bien los tres, no tú y yo, no Taichi y tú. Solamente los tres.

—Estos días en casa hemos estado mal porque no te teníamos allí —admitió el castaño—. Pensábamos que era por ti y hablamos.

—Y nos dimos cuenta de que todo lo que pasó esa noche solamente nos había quitado una venda de los ojos —añadió Ishida—. Lo que pasó aquella noche estuvo bien porque fuimos los tres.

—Somos los tres. Estoy enamorado de ti —Taichi miró, sonriendo a Yamato—, pero también lo estoy de Yama.

—Y me jode reconocerlo pero también yo quiero a este desastre de persona —Yagami se quejó pero él la ignoró—. Y tú nos lo hiciste ver.

Mimi se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela y que la exclamación que pujaba por salir no se oyese. ¿Estaba pasando todo eso? ¿Ellos realmente habían dicho que se querían?

—Pero… cuando habláis de estar los tres… —murmuró ella, tratando de preguntar sin que sonase raro—. Decís… como amigos… o…

—¿Amigos? —preguntó, incrédulo, Taichi—. ¿Con lo que me ha costado aceptar que estoy enamorado de vosotros dos crees en serio que quiero estar con vosotros solamente como amigos?

—Eres demasiado brusco, Taichi —regañó el rubio—. Ella está nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó, sin entender—. Era lo que ella quería.

—Pero tienes que tener más tacto —murmuró, Yamato, rodando los ojos.

—¡Pero es lo que quiere! —exclamó el otro—. Quiere que salgamos los tres. Que seamos una especie de pareja-trío. Que nos besemos y hagamos, bueno, lo que la otra noche hicimos y eso…

—¡Qué sutil! —se desesperó Ishida.

Mimi soltó una carcajada entonces, haciendo que ambos chicos la mirasen sorprendidos. La chica siguió riéndose un buen rato, y ellos solamente se miraron entre sí, tratando de ver si el otro entendía qué estaba pasando, sin éxito. Logró tranquilizarse al de un rato, pero en su cara estaba dibujada una enorme sonrisa.

—Vosotros no cambiaréis nunca —murmuró sin poder disimular su felicidad.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntaron al tiempo.

—No —negó ella—. Para nada.

Y antes de darles tiempo a decir nada más, se lanzó a ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Ellos la atraparon y solamente pudieron sonreír, contagiados por la felicidad que Mimi demostraba. Ella los besó repetidas veces, y después se quedó mirándolos, con sus ojos miel brillando en la oscuridad. Ellos la observaron y luego al otro. Taichi fue el que besó a Yamato, y él se sonrojó cuando ambos castaños se lanzaron a besarlo al tiempo.

La noria frenó entonces y el encargado abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que Yamato no podría recordar sin morirse de vergüenza. Los otros dos solamente se rieron de las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio mientras se alejaban de allí y el señor de Daikanransha los miraba con la boca abierta. Mimi dio unos saltitos antes de ponerse entre ellos dos y agarrarse a sus manos; la sujetaron más fuerte.

—Volvamos a casa.

Ellos no pudieron más que sonreír.

…

—¡Mimi! —la chica volvió al presente cuando escuchó la voz de Taichi llamarla—. ¿Qué haces ahí parada como un pasmarote? ¡Trae aquí esas palomitas!

—Ya voy, ya voy —ella se acercó hasta ellos con el bol en mano—. Quita de ahí; traigo las palomitas, me toca en medio.

El castaño obedeció y se levantó, dejando el sitio del centro para ella. Mimi se sentó y él no tardó en robarle el recipiente de las manos para empezar a engullir los snacks. Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza, pero lo dejaron estar; Taichi no sería Taichi si no tuviese siempre hambre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yamato a su lado; ella frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería—. Estabas muy pensativa ahí.

—¡Oh! No es nada —aseguró la chica—. Solamente estaba recordando cosas.

Porque Mimi recordaba perfectamente esa noche, después de la experiencia en la noria, en la que fueron a casa de sus padres y los presentó formalmente como sus novios. Satoe abrió la boca, algo sorprendida, pero después se lanzó a los brazos de sus yernos, totalmente feliz de que su hija estuviese saliendo con esos dos chicos tan apuestos y que tanto cariño había cogido. Su padre había, literalmente, flipado: ¡su pequeña con dos chicos! Pero una breve charla, y dos solemnes promesas de parte de ambos jóvenes de cuidarla mejor que a su propia vida hizo que aceptase, al fin y al cabo, conocía a los dos chicos desde hacía muchos años y habían protegido a su hija en muchas ocasiones.

Después de eso, el único que siguió tenso fue Yamato, y ni las bromas de Taichi, ni la confianza de los señores Tachikawa, ni las caricias de Mimi bajo la mesa, consiguieron que se tranquilizase. No le dieron mucha importancia; él siempre había sido el más reservado y tanta atención sobre él, en un contexto tan íntimo, le hacía sentir algo incómodo.

Mimi recordó la cara de susto de sus amigos cuando lo contaron en una de sus quedadas en las que todos estaban presentes. Se habían pasado tanto tiempo haciendo bromas acerca de ellos tres como casi siameses que les pilló de sopetón que se hiciese realidad. Salvo Sora, que se acercó y les dio un abrazo, susurrándole a su mejor amiga que sabía que estaban hechos los unos para los otros. Takeru, Hikari y Koushiro fueron los primero en reaccionar y se apresuraron a felicitar a sus hermanos y amiga. Miyako empezó a gritar lo suertuda que era Mimi por estar con los dos hombres más guapos del grupo y amenazando a ambos si dañaban a su amiga. Daisuke se acercó a Mimi para preguntarle si también lo aceptaría a él y recibió la mirada asesina de los dos chicos, que se apresuraron a rodear a la castaña. Ken y Iori simplemente sonrieron y los felicitaron educadamente. Jou fue el que tuvo la reacción más graciosa.

—¿Pero… los tres juntos? —preguntó, poniéndose nervioso al no comprender nada de la situación—. ¿Cómo podéis estar juntos los tres?

—Jou… —murmuró Taichi alzando las cejas y acercándose a su amigo—. ¿En serio nos estás preguntando cómo hacemos para _acostarnos juntos_?

La cara del de gafas se puso blanca cuando comprendió la broma del castaño, para después verse claramente cómo iba transformándose de un color rojo brillante. Todos rieron a mandíbula batiente al verlo tan avergonzado que parecía querer desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

La Mimi del presente lanzó una carcajada al recordar eso y ambos chicos la miraron. Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio al _play_ con el mando a distancia. Subió las piernas encima del regazo de Taichi, que levantó el bol para dejarla espacio. La chica se apoyó en el pecho de Yamato y éste la abrazó, comenzando a acariciar el cuello del otro chico suavemente. El castaño suspiró, encantado, y se dejó hacer mientras que su mano libre se entretenía acariciando la piel del muslo de la chica.

Mimi cerró los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación de estar tan arropada por esos dos chicos que tanto amaba. No podía sentirse más feliz de todo lo que habían logrado juntos. Había sido un comienzo extraño y la sociedad no había ayudado a que su relación fuese fácil, pero al final habían logrado seguir adelante.

Abrió los párpados y miró de reojo a ambos chicos, concentrados en ver la película y comer las palomitas; los amaba, no había más, y estaba segura de que siempre lo haría. En la oscuridad vio el destello del metal de las pulseras de los chicos brillar cuando la luz de la pantalla las golpeó y sonrió. Por inercia, buscó la suya, y acarició ese símbolo que los representaba a los tres. Sonrió; todo iba a estar bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

Porque ellos tres funcionaban perfectamente cuando estaban unidos.

Porque se complementaban entre ellos de forma impecable.

Porque juntos estaban completos.

Porque ellos eran el Dragón, el Lobo y la Flor.

* * *

bueno, como ya he dicho, y tú bien sabes porque me sueles leer, es la primera vez que escribo sobre tres personas como pareja. Para mi, es raro, y me ha costado mucho porque tiendo a tirar hacia un lado (Mimato, ya túh sabeh) y no quería hacerlo. Creo que escribir sobre un trío es difícil porque tienes que equilibrar, para que no todo se centre en una parte, y a mí me cuesta mucho eso. Por eso, aunque empecé con él unos días de tu cumple, te lo traigo hoy, justo un mes después, porque se me complicó un poco mucho (y porque me enrollo como las persianas y casi han sido 20.000 palabras... ¡desastre!). También añadiré que es la primera vez que escribo algo "lime". No ha sido explícito, pero tampoco había llegado nunca hasta ese punto, así que me ha costado. Y siendo un trío, más que más. Soy una bestia porque debería haber empezado por algo más sencillito, una pareja, que no tienes necesidad de andar cuidando el equilibrio entre los tres, pero desde el principio eso tenía que estar ahí.

Solamente espero que sea decente, ya que es la primera vez que manejo esas dos característica sy no estoy segura de que esté muy bien. Espero que te guste, de verdad.

Y antes de dejarte, te diré que no sé si lo has notado, pero esto es como una precuela del fic de HC "Fuego, luna y espinas". Tienen detallitos en común que comentamos para que se relacionasen, porque le comenté que iba a escribirte uno y ella dijo que también. En lo personal, estoy muy contenta con cómo ha quedado ese aspecto. Muchas gracias HC por este regalo conjunto y por todo lo del fic^^

Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos otra tercera colaboradora. Ella es ¡Blue! En su caso, después de que HC y yo estuviésemos hablando del detalle de las pulseras (colores y tal), quisimos darle más "realismo" así que le pedimos si ella podría diseñar ese símbolo que los uniría a los tres. Tenemos que anunciar que dijo que sí, y después de darle mi idea de la historia, aquí tenemos el resultado:(elimina espacios y los paréntesis)

oi66 . tinypic . com (/) 2hd9njm . jpg

Ese es el dibujo final del símbolo que los tres lleban en las pulseras. decir que tiene su proceso, con los símbolos de cada uno dibujados por separados, varios ejemplos, y finalmente unidos en uno solo. Si quieres verlas, solamente dime y las subiré para que las veas. Debo añadir, aparte de que Blue es una artistaza, que cuando me mandó los diseños de cada uno por separado, me dio una pequeña explicación de por qué había dibujado cada uno de ellos de esa forma y qué representaban. Esa parte está añadida en la historia; el momento en el que Mimi les explica qué representa cada parte del símbolo a los chicos son las palabras de Blue, sus ideas, agregadas a mi historia. Así que muchas gracias también a ti, Blue, amor.

Y nada más. Decir que ha sido un placer la pequeña colaboración con estas dos personas. Y que espero que te guste mi historia, Riens. De verdad lo espero.

Y siento el retraso, demasiadas cosas en medio han pasado y mucho bloqueo y dificultad, y prefería tardar (aunque fuese mucho, lo siento) que dejarte una chapuza (que igual también es, pero espero que no). ZORIONAK, Riens. Espero que cumplas muchos más conmigo a tu alrededor virtualmente (y físicamente, ver cuando te vienes a España).

Nada más, creo.

Espero que te guste. Ahí va mi primer Yamichi y mi primer lime.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
